Renaissance
by Frasyl
Summary: Post Hadès : Shiryu va mal et ses compagnons s'inquiètent... HxH
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. Les autres sont les miens bien sur et de pures inventions._

_Note : Cette histoire a été écrite en 2008, ma toute première sur l'univers de St Seiya que j'ai un peu reprise mais sans en modifier le contenu._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Shiryu se réveilla brutalement, regardant affolé tout autour de lui, l'avion…Il se laissa retomber sur le siège se détendant progressivement, encore ce cauchemar…il ferma les yeux et reprit doucement le contrôle de ses sens alors qu'une voix annonçait la descente sur Athènes.

Il arriva au Sanctuaire quelques heures plus tard, il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer cet endroit en dehors du temps. Devant lui le temple d'Athéna, les douze maisons du Zodiaque…et les souvenirs de toutes ces batailles…

Il se secoua et continua sa route, sachant qu'il était attendu dans le premier temple, étrangement il appréhendait cette visite apparemment anodine.  
>Comme tous les chevaliers, il devait régulièrement porter son armure du Dragon à Mu qui en vérifiait l'état, mais depuis quelques temps ces visites le rendaient inexplicablement nerveux.<br>Il accéléra son allure sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il approchait du premier temple, comme chaque fois qu'il venait ici.…

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que la dernière guerre sainte était terminée et que tous les chevaliers avaient été ramenés à la vie par les dieux. Comme ses compagnons d'armes, il allait avoir 17 ans. Saori avait tenu à ce que chacun puisses reprendre d'autres occupations, leurs seules obligations étant de s'entraîner, de vérifier l'état de leurs armures…il fallait aussi assurer la transmission du savoir de chevalier, aussi se retrouvaient-ils tous régulièrement au Sanctuaire.

Shiryu s'arrêta, anxieux devant la maison du Bélier, il sentait le cosmos du chevalier d'or présent dans sa demeure et de nouveau cette angoisse qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans le temple du Bélier. Il entendit aussitôt la voix de son occupant qui avait sûrement ressenti sa présence :

- Bonjour Shiryu, je suis content de voir, entres.  
>Il fut parcouru d'un frisson mais répondit en s'inclinant devant son aîné.<br>- Bonjour Mu  
>Le chevalier était occupé avec une armure, il lui fit signe d'avancer<br>- Déposes ton armure ici, tu as fait bon voyage ?  
>- Oui, sans problème.<br>- Tu restes un peu ?  
>- Je n'ai rien décidé.<p>

Shiryu se baissa pour se décharger de son armure, il la posa à terre sous l'œil attentif du Bélier, alors qu'il se redressait il fut pris d'un léger vertige et dut s'appuyer à son armure pour ne pas tomber. Mu était déjà prés de lui, et le soutenant, il l'entraîna dans la partie habitable du temple. Il le fit asseoir dans le canapé d'un salon :

- Tu te sens mieux ?  
>- Oui, merci<br>- Allonges-toi le temps que je te fasses un thé.

Shiryu obéit pendant que Mu se rendait à la cuisine, surveillant le Dragon du coin de l'œil. Il l'avait fait revenir sous un faux prétexte, son armure, mais en réalité il s'inquiétait pour lui : cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il le trouvait tendu, troublé et il le sentait se renfermer sur lui-même. Mu en avait parlé à Dohko, le maître de Shiryu et celui-ci lui avait confirmé ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà, le Dragon avait un problème dont il n'avait parlé à personne. Même son maître avait échoué à le faire se confier…

Mu revint dans le salon avec le thé, Shiryu était toujours allongé, mais sa respiration confirmait qu'il ne dormait pas, machinalement le Bélier utilisa la télépathie pour lui demander :

_- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Shiryu ?_

Le Dragon ouvrit les yeux.

- Ne fais pas ça.  
>- Pas quoi ? dit Mu à haute voix<br>- Me parler dans ma tête, ça me met mal à l'aise.  
>- Désolé, la force de l'habitude<p>

Shiryu se remit en position assise et referma les yeux, Mu l'observait intensément :

- Tu devrais rester te reposer ici quelques jours…de toute façon il est hors de question que tu donnes ton sang dans cet état.

- Tu peux loger ici si tu veux, j'ai une chambre d'ami.  
>Le Dragon ouvrit les yeux et le regarda<br>- C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas te déranger. Pourtant il se sentait étrangement attiré par l'idée de rester chez le chevalier du Bélier.  
>- Si je te le proposes, c'est que cela ne me dérange pas, reposes-toi encore un peu pendant que je finis mon travail, conclut celui-ci en se levant avant de sortir du salon.<p>

Shiryu se rallongeât dans le canapé, essayant vainement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées : que lui arrivait-il ? Il s'en était sorti, médicalement parlant mais le docteur avait été clair : pour le psychique ce serait beaucoup plus long, il devait juste faire une petite crise pourtant depuis, il n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à quelqu'un, seul ses compagnons d'armes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, il se sentait sombrer sans en comprendre la raison et ces cauchemars incessants ne l'aidaient pas.

La proposition du Bélier le tentait, ici, au Sanctuaire, il se sentait à peu prés bien et Mu était quelqu'un qu'il aimait beaucoup…

Il finit par s'endormir, plongeant dans le sommeil provoqué par le cosmos du Bélier, qui l'entourait.

Celui-ci sourit quand il le sentit s'assoupir, il fallait qu'il le sorte de là, il avait pour le Dragon beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. Il l'avait découvert peu de temps après leur rencontre, mais s'il était capable de supporter que Shiryu en aime une autre, il refusait de le voir malheureux. Il espérait qu'il accepterait sa proposition, même si cela le mettait à la torture de la savoir si proche sans pouvoir l'approcher, mais au moins il aurait du temps pour comprendre et le sortir de là.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Bélier **

Shiryu s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, il avait étrangement bien dormi et surtout sans un cauchemar. Il s'assit et se demanda où était Mu quand il le vit dans l'embrasure de la porte :

- Ca va mieux ?  
>- Oui, nettement, il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.<br>Le Bélier sourit sans répondre.  
>- Mu ?<br>- Oui.  
>- Si vraiment ça ne te dérange pas, j'accepte ta proposition.<br>- J'en suis heureux, est-ce qu'un tour au thermes te tentes, à cette heure nous y retrouveront sûrement Dohko.  
>- Avec plaisir, lui répondit le Dragon en souriant.<p>

Mu se demanda s'il ne jouait pas avec le feu, en le voyant sourire comme cela, il se sentait fondre.

ooo000ooo

**Aux thermes**

Ils montèrent donc aux thermes où ils retrouvèrent en effet un bon nombre de chevaliers dont le maître de Shiryu qui accueillit son disciple avec plaisir.

Mu s'installa à côté de son ami Shaka, celui-ci les yeux clos comme à son habitude, se pencha sur Mu :

- Arrêtes de le dévorer des yeux où il va s'apercevoir de quelque chose.  
>Mu se sentit rougir légèrement mais se força à regarder ailleurs, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer le corps du Dragon. Shaka et lui partageait une profonde amitié et la Vierge connaissait les sentiments du Bélier pour Shiryu.<p>

Celui-ci en pleine discussion avec son maître reçu soudain une tornade blonde sur le dos :

- Shiryu, ça fait plaisir de te voir !  
>- Hyoga, j'ignorais que tu étais ici.<br>- Je suis en visite, comme toi j'imagine.  
>- Je suis venu pour mon armure<p>

Les deux amis s'isolèrent un peu pour parler tranquillement :

- Et toi que fais-tu ici, Hyoga ?  
>- je peux te confier un secret ?<br>Shiryu regarda son ami, il semblait heureux, tellement heureux…  
>- Bien sur<br>- En fait de secret, j'espère que bientôt, ce n'en sera plus un mais pour l'instant…  
>- Pour l'instant ?<p>

Hyoga regarda gravement son ami

- Je suis amoureux  
>- Je suis content pour toi et je la connais ?<br>- Tu le connais.

Shiryu regarda son ami surpris

- Tu es choqué ? lui demanda celui-ci  
>- Non, pas le moindre, surpris seulement, je te croyais hétéro.<br>- En fait, mois aussi, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que je me leurrais et que mon véritable amour était ici…

En disant cela le regard de Hyoga se tourna vers un groupe de chevalier qui discutait, Shiryu suivit son regard, Milo, Camus et Aphrodite…

- Milo ?  
>- Comment t'a deviner ?<br>- Tu le dévores des yeux, dit-il en riant

Hyoga s'insurgea contre ce que son ami insinuait et ils rirent ensemble. Le Cygne lui expliqua qu'il pensait que le Scorpion avait lui aussi de tendres sentiments à son égard mais qu'aucun des deux ne s'était encore déclaré, mais ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble. Il séjournait d'ailleurs chez lui.

Shiryu était troublé par les révélations de son ami et son regard se porta sur Mu qui discutait toujours avec Shaka. Le Bélier tourna la tête vers lui à ce moment et leurs regards se croisèrent et s'accrochèrent un instant, avant que Hyoga n'accapare à nouveau son attention. Mais ce court échange avait profondément chamboulé Shiryu, il dut faire un effort pour comprendre la question de son ami :

- Et toi, Shiryu, tu en es où ?  
>- Comment ça ?<br>Hyoga regardait son ami peiné, il ne comprenait pas son attitude.  
>- Pourquoi tu nous fais plus confiance Shiryu ?<br>Le Dragon était décontenancé par la question, il savait que ses compagnons s'inquiétaient mais refusait de les mêler à ses problèmes personnels.  
>- Comment ça ?<p>

Le Cygne secoua la tête mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir, Camus et Milo s'approchait d'eux :

- Hoyga, Shiryu ça vous tente un entraînement demain matin ? demanda Camus aux deux chevaliers de bronze, nous avons de nouvelles recrus.

Si le Cygne répondit oui avec enthousiasme, Shiryu se montra beaucoup plus modéré mais accepta la proposition du Verseau. Ils convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain matin aux arènes.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre leur conversation, il était l'heure de rentrer et les chevaliers repartaient chacun vers leur demeure, voyant Mu se diriger vers les vestiaires Shiryu fit de même. Alors qu'ils repartaient tous les deux vers la maison du Bélier, un regard suivait le Dragon

ooo000ooo

**Palais**

- Tu es inquiet ? demanda Shion à Dohko.

L'interpellé se tourna vers son amant et ami, ils étaient tous les deux dans les appartements du grand Pope et Dohko suivait Shiryu des yeux depuis la fenêtre qui donnait sur les maisons des chevaliers, il reporta son regard vers celui-ci avant de répondre :

- Oui, je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi fragile.  
>- Il sait que tu as vue Shunrei ?<br>- Non, je ne lui ai pas dit que je m'étais rendu au Cinq Pics, et en plus elle ne m'a pas appris grand-chose alors qu'elle en sait beaucoup plus…  
>Shion s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son amant, l'attirant contre lui.<br>- Tu devrais faire confiance à Mu, il est formidable.  
>La Balance se laissa aller contre son torse puissant.<br>- Je lui fais confiance, mais Shiryu est un peu comme mon fils et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, après toutes les épreuves qu'il a endurées, je voudrais tant qu'il soit heureux.

ooo000ooo

Mu, Milo, Shiryu et Hyoga firent le chemin ensemble jusqu'au temple du Scorpion, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien.  
>Arrivés chez le Scorpion, Milo prit la parole :<p>

- Tu restes un peu avec nous Shiryu ?  
>- Oui, répondit l'interpellé<br>- Alors on pourrait se faire un resto en ville tous les quatre ? continua le Scorpion  
>- Oui, super idée Milo, dit Hyoga<p>

Milo se tourna vers les deux autres qui acquiescèrent.

- Demain soir alors ? leur demanda encore le Scorpion  
>- Non, plutôt après-demain, j'ai une soirée caritative demain, intervint Mu<br>- Oh, je vois c'est ton tour, ok pour après-demain alors, lui répondit Milo

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots et Shiryu et Mu continuèrent leur route en silence. Le Dragon se demandait pourquoi les paroles de Mu l'avait autant contrarié, Mu, lui se demandait ce qui avait pu perturbé Shiryu, il avait sentit la variation de son cosmos lors de leur conversation avec Milo et Hyoga.

Ce fut Shiryu qui le sortit de ses pensées en reprenant la parole :

- Mu, c'est quoi cette soirée caritative ?  
>- Oh ça, est-ce cela qui l'avait perturbé se demanda le Bélier avant d'ajouter, Athéna et le grand Pope participe régulièrement à ce genre de soirées au profit des différentes œuvres de la fondation Kido, mais les comptables de la fondation se sont aperçu que certains dons étaient bidons, depuis ils se font accompagnés par un chevalier. Grâce à nos pouvoirs, nous pouvons sonder les donateurs potentiels et décelé leur sincérité, cela évite les mauvaises surprises au final.<br>- Je vois, je comprends pourquoi Seiya accompagne régulièrement Athéna.  
>- Oui, en plus il lui sert de garde du corps, pour Shion c'est différent il peut se défendre seul, alors d'un commun accord, nous avons décidé d'y aller à tour de rôles et demain c'est mon tour.<p>

Ils étaient arrivés et Mu se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer leur repas, il indiqua à Shiryu la chambre d'ami pour que celui-ci puisse s'installer.

Après avoir déballé ses affaires, Shiryu le rejoignit à la cuisine et lui proposa son aide. Ils dînèrent tranquillement parlant d'un peu tout et Mu lui proposa de regarder un film avant de dormir. Le reste de la soirée s'écoula tranquillement, avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour la nuit Mu dit à Shiryu :

- Si tu veux, tu peux m'accompagner demain soir, il y a de grandes chances que Dohko soit également présent.  
>Le Dragon ne savait quoi répondre, Mu ajouta :<br>- Réfléchis-y et on verra demain, bonne nuit Shiryu.  
>-Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi Mu<p>

Une fois couché, Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'était pas aussi bien senti depuis longtemps, décidément être au Sanctuaire avait du bon, fatigué il s'endormit rapidement.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Scorpion**

Milo préparait un dernier café après une partie d'échec qu'il avait gagné sur le fil. Il sourit en amenant les tasses au salon où Hyoga installé dans le canapé, feuilletait un magazine. Milo l'observa en posant les tasses, il semblait très intéressé par l'article qu'il lisait, Il remarqua le froncement de sourcil alors qu'il se concentrait. Il connaissait chaque détail de la personnalité du Cygne, il l'avait observé si souvent aux cours de ces deux dernières années et il était sur que le prétexte de Camus pour lui imposé la présence de son disciple était bidon.

Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net, il s'assit à son tour à côté de lui assez près pour pouvoir faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il lisait.  
>Volontairement il cala sa tête sur l'épaule du Cygne, le sentant sursauter à ce contact, il se pencha en avant, sa chevelure venant caresser la joue de son compagnon qui frissonna violement, innocemment il tourna la tête vers lui :<p>

- Un problème, Hyoga ? Sa voix s'était faite douce et caressante  
>- Non…tout va bien<br>- Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air troublé.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, le Scorpion reprit :

- Dis-moi, Hyoga, pourquoi es-tu venu au ici ?

Le Cygne paniqua à la question de Milo, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage, il était trop près, bien trop près, il tenta de se reculer mais le Scorpion l'accompagna dans son mouvement, lui coupant toute retraite :

- Camus ne pouvait…enfin je ne pouvais pas…il s'embrouillait, enfin tu sais bien…Milo…je…il baissa la tête, complètement dépassé par la tournure des événements.  
>Mais Milo attrapa son visage et le releva le maintenant face au sien :<br>- Tu quoi Hyoga ? Je veux te l'entendre dire en me regardant dans les yeux, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là.

Mais le Cygne était bien incapable de parler, alors il décida d'agir, il inspira un grand coup et combla le peu de distance qui les séparait en posant ses lèvres sur celles du Scorpion. Celui-ci qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction, resta un instant interdit par la douceur du baiser, il lâcha le visage qu'il tenait encore et passa sa main sur la nuque du Cygne accentuant en même temps la pression, il sentit alors la bouche du Cygne s'entrouvrir sur un gémissement et força le passage.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, commencèrent à se découvrir, il sentit son compagnon accentuer encore le baiser en titillant et caressant sa langue l'entraînant dans un ballet qu'il ne contrôlait plus. A bout de souffle il dut rompre le baiser et se recula légèrement pour regarder Hyoga. Il avait les lèvres humides et entrouvertes, un petit sourire flottant dessus, ses yeux pétillaient et ses joues s'étaient rosies :

- Ca répond à ta question ?

Milo ne répondit pas, se déplaça pour se placer face à son compagnon et reprit possession de ses lèvres en l'attirant cette fois dans ses bras, ses mains se perdirent dans son dos alors qu'il sentait celles de Hyoga se refermer autour de ses épaules.

Leur baiser devint vite enflammé, le Scorpion ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que Hyoga embrassait divinement bien, il le bascula en arrière l'allongeant sur le canapé, ses mains parcouraient son torse. Il les passa bien vite sous le tee-shirt le faisant frémir et gémir à ce contact. Le Cygne se perdait sans le flot de sensations qu'il l'envahissait, il sentit les mains sur sa peau et bascula la tête en arrière, savourant ces frissons de plaisirs qui le parcourait et envoyait directement des ondes de chaleur dans son ventre.

Quand Hyoga, accroché à ses épaules se rejeta en arrière, Milo, sans cesser de caresser son torse, le regarda un instant, il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Dans cette position il était incroyablement sensuel, le Scorpion plongea sur le cou offert, traçant des sillons brûlants, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs.

Milo sentait qu'il ne garderait pas longtemps le contrôle de la situation, le jeune homme menaçait de le rendre fou, mais il avait besoin de certitude, il était encore si jeune, il se redressa et se leva en tirant le Cygne vers lui qui se retrouva debout dans ses bras, par ce geste il mit en contact leur deux virilités et ne put retenir un grognement de plaisir, sentant ses sens s'embraser, il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura :

- Hyoga, tu es vraiment sur de toi ? On n'est pas forcé d'aller si vite.

Le blond qui s'était un peu repris, compris les scrupules du Scorpion et planta ses yeux limpides dans ceux de son compagnon avant de répondre sur le même ton :

- Je t'aime, Milo, et j'ai très envie de toi…, et il s'empara de la bouche du Scorpion l'entraînant dans un long baiser sulfureux, alors que ses mains passaient sous son tee-shirt lui provoquant un violent sursaut  
>- Alors suis-moi.<p>

Milo le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Là il le plaqua contre le mur et entreprit de le débarrasser de son tee-shirt, retirant également le sien, il se colla contre lui, le contact de leurs deux peux nues les électrisèrent, leurs corps s'étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, leur envoyant des ondes violentes de désirs. Alors que Hyoga s'attaquait d'une main à leurs pantalons respectifs, Milo partait à la découverte du torse qu'il avait si souvent admiré, il se gavait de chaque centimètre de peau, mordant, léchant ou déposant des baisers brûlants qui faisaient pousser des gémissements de plaisirs à son partenaire. Le Cygne étant parvenu à ses fins, il se décolla un peu pour faire glisser son pantalon, Milo fit de même et entraîna Hyoga au bord du lit où il le déséquilibra pour le faire tomber sous lui.

Milo se dégagea légèrement et regarda son partenaire, il était si beau son Cygne, les yeux rempli de désir, ils s'accrochèrent du regard, échangeant leur amour sans se dire un mot, sentant leur corps brûler de ce désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Sans rompre le contact, Milo passa sa main sur le visage de son ange, suivit le contour de ses lèvres dans un geste tendre, tout doucement il se rapprocha et s'en empara. Ce fut comme un électrochoc qui secoua leurs deux corps, le désir se fit plus violent, leur baiser s'enflamma rapidement. Le Scorpion repartit à la découverte du torse de son amant lui infligeant de violent spasmes, il captura un téton et joua avec un bon moment avant de continuer sa route vers le ventre, traçant de longs sillons brûlants sur la peau du Cygne.

Celui-ci avait plongé dans un monde de délices, il subissait en se cambrant les tortures de son amant. Ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en râles qui eux-mêmes se transformèrent en cris quand Milo, qui venait d'atteindre l'objet de ses désirs, finit de le déshabiller et captura son sexe, d'abord avec sa main puis avec sa bouche. Les caresses se firent plus précises, plus intimes encore, puis il sentit la langue chaude du Scorpion à l'entrée de son intimité, il perdait pied n'étant plus guidé que par ses sens, décuplés par ce qui était pour lui une toute nouvelle sensation. Milo attentif à ses réactions jeta un regard vers lui, leurs yeux se croisèrent et il comprit, il l'embrassa dans un baiser passionné lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était conscient du cadeau.

Les mots étaient inutiles, il reprit ses caresses sur le corps de son Cygne se délectant de son odeur, savourant chaque parcelle de son corps. Hyoga s'agrippait frénétiquement au Scorpion, il eut un violent sursaut quand celui-ci le prit entièrement en bouche, introduisant en même temps un doigt dans son intimité, les deux sensations se mêlèrent douleur, quand un deuxième puis un troisième le rejoignit et plaisir que la bouche experte lui infligeait, le plaisir l'emporta et il cria en perdant complètement pied. Milo remonta sur son torse, il le prépara longuement, guettant la moindre réaction et quand il le sentit prêt entra doucement en lui, sans cesser ses caresses. Hyoga sentit une douleur vite remplacé par des ondes qui le submergèrent totalement, il se cambra, en réclama davantage, enfonçant son amant au plus profond de lui.

Milo ne résista pas et se laissa à son tour posséder complètement par le plaisir, ses coups de reins s'intensifièrent, sa main imprimant le même rythme au sexe de son amant. Leurs cris rauques envahissaient toute la pièce et quand il sentit Cygne jouir dans sa main, en se cambrant davantage, il ne put résister longtemps et se répandit à son tour dans le corps du Cygne avec un cri de plaisir.

Il retomba sur le corps de son amant et chercha frénétiquement ses lèvres, leurs corps encore tremblants sous les ondes qui les traversaient.  
>Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'ils ne reprennent pied dans la réalité, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais ressenti cela, leur sens ayant été décuplés par l'amour qu'il se portait.<p>

Milo se dégagea doucement du corps de son amant pour se glisser à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras pour le regarder et vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues :

- Hyoga ? Interrogea-t-il inquiet  
>Celui-ci lui renvoya son plus beau sourire avant de lui répondre<br>- Je suis heureux, si heureux, je t'aime tellement Milo  
>- Oh, mon amour, mois aussi je t'aime et je te promets encore plus d'amour que ce que l'on vient de vivre.<p>

Il embrassa son visage, séchant ses larmes avec des baisers, ses mains caressaient son dos, Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se câlinant, profitant de ces instants de tendresse. Epuisé, Hyoga finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Milo qui le berça longtemps avant de s'endormir à son tour.

A suivre…..


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada. _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**Temple du Bélier**

Mu fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par des gémissements venant de la chambre voisine. Inquiet, il s'y précipita. Shiryu faisait un cauchemar et vu l'expression de son visage, ce cauchemar le terrorisait. Mu se glissa dans le lit et prit le Dragon dans ses bras. Il lui parla mentalement, le réconfortant doucement en le berçant comme un enfant, sa main caressait doucement ses longs cheveux soyeux et malgré la situation, Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact.

Il se concentra sur sa tâche et sentit le Dragon se calmer peu à peu dans ses bras, celui-ci inconsciemment s'accrochait à son sauveur, se réveillant doucement.

Il sentit immédiatement la chaleur autour de lui, le cosmos bienveillant, la main dans ses cheveux, la voix qui le rassurait et sut tout de suite qui était près de lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il voulait rester ainsi, il se sentait bien, apaisé et en sécurité.

Les deux hommes étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun ne voulant briser cette étreinte si intimes qui les reliait à cet instant.

Shiryu finit par se rendormir dans la chaleur bienfaisante de Mu, celui-ci n'osait bouger, une de ses mains caressait toujours la chevelure du Dragon, il avait senti son réveil et s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il rompe le contact, mais il le sentit doucement se rendormir. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Bélier qui, à son tour, finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

ooo000ooo

Mu fut le premier à s'éveiller, le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du jour, les événements de la nuit lui revinrent et il constata que Shiryu était toujours dans ses bras, sa tête appuyée sur son torse. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux bruns, s'il bougeait il risquait de le réveiller mais quelle serait sa réaction s'il ne quittait pas cette chambre avant son réveil ? Il ne voulait surtout pas le mettre mal à l'aise…

Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une décision car Shiryu venait de se réveiller, il souleva doucement sa tête et regarda Mu qui jugea bon de prendre la parole :

- Bonjour Shiryu  
>- Bonjour…<p>

Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis l'atlante se dégagea doucement, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne la voix de Shiryu s'éleva

- Mu, tu es resté toute la nuit ici ?  
>Le Bélier se retourna et regarda le jeune homme maintenant assis sur le lit.<br>- Oui, depuis ton cauchemar  
>- Merci, le Dragon baissa la tête, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à me rendormir après…<br>- Cela t'arrives souvent ?  
>- Pratiquement tous les jours depuis…environ un an.<p>

Pas étonnant qu'il soit si mal, pensa Mu qui s'approcha du Dragon et s'accroupit devant lui pour capter son regard.  
>- Shiryu, nos rêves ont tous un sens, si tu veux je peux essayer de t'aider à comprendre l'origine de ces cauchemars.<br>Il vit les larmes perler sur les yeux du Dragon, mais continua,  
>- Si tu en comprends l'origine, tu pourras les combattre.<br>- Pourquoi Mu ?  
>- Pourquoi quoi ?<br>- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à m'aider ?

Il retenait ses larmes à grand peine maintenant, sans réfléchir, Mu le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de répondre :

- Tu es mon ami, Shiryu, et je n'aime pas voir mes amis malheureux comme tu l'es en ce moment. Laisses couler tes larmes si elles ont besoin de couler, laisses tes amis t'aider dans ce que tu traverses, ça sert aussi à ça les amis.

Et le Dragon pleura sur l'épaule de son ami, il pleura pendant longtemps, Mu ne bougea pas le laissant vider son chagrin, il se contentait de lui murmurer des paroles de réconforts en caressant ses longs cheveux noirs. Quand ses larmes se tarirent enfin, Shiryu releva doucement la tête sans quitter les bras de du Bélier, ils se regardèrent encore un bon moment avant que Mu ne dise doucement :

- Il vaudrait mieux qu'on bouge si on ne veut pas voir toute la chevalerie débarquer ici.  
>Shiryu opina et le Bélier se releva en disant :<br>- Je te laisse la douche dans dix minutes, on se retrouve à la cuisine pour déjeuner.

Quand il fut sorti de la chambre, Shiryu se sentit étrangement seul, il ne comprenait plus trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait aimé ces contacts avec Mu, il avait aimé dormir dans ses bras…il était prêt à accepter son aide, pourquoi lui ? il avait refusé l'aide de ses amis les plus proches, il comprenait les paroles de Hyoga la veille, il savait qu'il s'était volontairement isolé des autres cette dernière année, se tuant au travail pour éviter de penser et de s'apitoyer sur son sort…peut-être avait-il eu tort ? Mais autre chose le troublait il se sentait étrangement bien en présence du chevalier du Bélier…et il n'avait plus rien ressenti de tel depuis…

Mu était descendu à la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner, il se demandait s'il arriverait à continuer en cachant ses véritables sentiments au Dragon. Chaque contact était pour lui une torture mentale et physique. Sans sa grande maîtrise, il aurait probablement déjà craqué, ce dernier regard tout à l'heure, il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Il frissonna à ce souvenir, il fallait qu'il tienne, Shiryu avait pour l'instant besoin d'autre chose.

Ils déjeunèrent en échangeant des propos anodins, ne faisant aucune allusion à tout ce qui venait de se passer et se rendirent aux arènes.

ooo000ooo

Kiki, l'apprenti de Mu se jeta joyeusement sur Shiryu en le reconnaissant, ces deux-là avait développé une amitié sincère lors du séjour du Dragon à Jamir, amitié qui s'était consolidé pendant les guerres saintes.

Mu sourit aux bruyantes démonstrations de son apprenti à l'égard du Dragon et remarqua le rayonnement qui émanait du cosmos de celui-ci, visiblement la présence des enfants lui faisait du bien.

Kiki finit par rejoindre son maître pour son entraînement, et Shiryu rejoignit Hyoga, Milo et Camus qui venaient d'arriver avec une dizaine de nouvelles recrues que les chevaliers d'or testèrent en les opposant aux deux chevaliers de bronze. Ceux-ci comprirent ce que leurs aînés attendaient d'eux et organisèrent des combats après avoir évalué la dizaine de recrues.

Les chevaliers d'or qui, hormis Mu, n'avait plus d'apprenti, regardaient attentivement les combats. Hyoga et Shiryu s'en sortaient très bien et avaient tous deux un très bon contact avec les plus jeunes moins impressionnés avec eux, ce qui leurs permettaient de tirer le meilleur de leurs capacités.

La matinée s'écoula tranquillement dans une bonne ambiance, puis les maîtres libérèrent leur apprenti pour le repas. Kiki consentit à partir après que Shiryu lui eut promis de le retrouver le lendemain matin.

Un peu plus loin dans les gradins, Shion et Dohko discutaient tranquillement avec d'autres chevaliers, la Balance jeta un coup d'œil à Mu qui attendait Shiryu, celui-ci savait que qu'il s'inquiétait pour son disciple, il le rassura d'un sourire confiant, avant de reprendre le chemin du premier temple, le Dragon à ses côtés.

Après une douche les deux chevaliers se préparèrent leur repas dans une ambiance détendue, Mu proposa à Shiryu de descendre en ville faire le plein (le frigo commençait à se vider) l'après-midi, celui-ci accepta et ils partirent après leur café.

ooo000ooo

**Temple du Scorpion**

Milo et Hyoga avait également fini leur repas. Le Scorpion emmenait deux tasses de café dans le salon où ils avaient pris l'habitude le prendre tranquillement. Le Cygne regardait à la fenêtre lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il déposa doucement les tasses et regarda longuement, sa tornade blonde, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, semblait préoccupé…

Hyoga en débarquant au sanctuaire sans crier gare avait fait comblé le souhait le plus cher du chevalier du Scorpion qui avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers lui depuis un bon moment. C'est après leur combat que le Scorpion avait compris, mais les guerres saintes en cours ne lui avaient pas donné l'occasion de s'appesantir sur ce tendre sentiment. Ce n'est que le calme revenu qu'il avait commencé à y revenir, conscient de la jeunesse du Cygne, il avait préféré le laisser vivre sa vie mais aujourd'hui il était là et il partageait ce même sentiment. La nuit dernière le lui avait prouvée, Milo s'approcha doucement du jeune homme et lui passa les bras autour de la taille et posa sa tête sur son épaule en lui murmurant :

- Je peux savoir ce qui contrarie autant ma tornade blonde ?

Hoyga, ses pensées tournées ver Shiryu, il n'avait pas entendu Milo entrer dans la pièce.  
>Il se laissa aller en arrière, fermant les yeux pour savourer le contact, ses mains se posèrent sur celles du Scorpion et commencèrent une douce caresse avant de répondre sur le même ton :<p>

-Je pensais à Shiryu, je suis inquiet pour lui.  
>- Tu ne devrais pas te faire autant de soucis, il vient de trouver son ange gardien.<br>- Son ange gardien ?  
>- Oui, comme toi tu as su trouver le tien, Shiryu a, sans le savoir, trouver le sien.<br>- Tu veux dire que Mu…  
>- Oui, et ce n'est pas nouveau.<br>- Alors il y a de l'espoir pour notre Dragon ?  
>- On peut dire ça comme cela, fais confiance à Mu, il a une perception plus intense que la plupart d'entre nous, Shion et Shaka exceptés.<br>- Il est tellement mal et il ne s'est confié à aucun de nous, on n'arrive pas à savoir ce qui lui arrive, Seya, Shun et Ikki sont très inquiets aussi.  
>- Il ne vous a rien dit du tout ?<br>- Non, à chaque fois que l'un de nous a essayé de lui parler, il s'est brutalement renfermé sur lui-même comme il me l'a fait hier soir aux thermes.  
>- Laisses Mu s'occuper de lui, il est très fort tu verras…<br>- C'est mon ami, c'est normal que je m'inquiète

Milo répondit d'une voix rauque, posant ses lèvres dans le cou de Hyoga qui frissonna à ce contact :

- Et moi, je suis quoi ?

Le Cygne se retourna doucement pour faire face à son amant, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du Scorpion dans un chaste baiser qui fit frémir Milo violemment, sensuellement le Cygne se lova contre son compagnon, collant son corps contre lui :

- Toi, tu es l'amour de ma vie et je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser m'échapper.  
>Milo sourit intérieurement, si sa tornade blonde se transformait en prédateur, ça risquait de devenir intéressant :<br>- Et que vas-tu faire pour cela ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix faussement innocente

Hyoga sourit avant de reprendre les lèvres de son compagnon pour un baiser nettement moins chaste, sa langue se fraya un passage pour explorer avec délice celle du Scorpion, jouant longuement à goûter chaque recoin avant de s'enrouler autour de son homologue qui ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé. Ses mains étaient déjà passés sous le tee-shirt et exploraient le dos de son compagnon avec une lenteur calculée lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir, remontant le long de son épine dorsale jusqu'à la base du cou. Milo frissonna plus violemment et rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'une voix suave lui murmurait à l'oreille :

- Je vais te rendre complètement accro, mon Scorpion adoré…

Il ne put retenir un cri étouffé alors que les mains du Cygne s'égaraient sur ses perles de plaisirs les effleurant et les titillant délicieusement tandis qu'il lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Il fut dépossédé de son tee-shirt sans même savoir comment :

- Hyoga…

Il était complètement submergé par ses sens, un violent désir au creux des reins que le Cygne entretenait en ondulant contre lui, faisant naître des sensations de plus en plus dense dans tout son corps, il entrait avec délice dans un monde de volupté où seul comptait le plaisir que l'autre ressentait.

Il arracha le tee-shirt du Cygne, voulant lui aussi goûter à la peau de son amant.

Leurs mains s'explorèrent mutuellement, leurs lèvres s'enivrant du goût de l'autre ou se trouvant dans des baisers de plus en plus enflammés. Ils avaient quitté la réalité, découvrant par l'intermédiaire de l'autre un monde fait de gémissements, de cris rauque qui augmentaient le désir violent qui les habitaient et qu'ils assouvissaient en se gavant l'un de l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent sans avoir comment ils y étaient arrivés dans la chambre du Scorpion, ne portant plus que leurs boxers, retenant leurs virilités gonflées de désir.

Hyoga reprit le contrôle de la situation en basculant Milo sur le lit et se positionnant à califourchon sur le lui. Il reprit ses caresses, mettant le Scorpion à l'agonie qui se laissa aller totalement dépassé par ce qu'il ressentait. Quand le Cygne fit tomber le dernier rempart de tissu qui les retenaient et mit leurs sexes en contact, une violente onde les balaya tous les deux les laissant un instant sans souffle. Il projeta son bassin en avant quand une main douce prit son sexe en main et il s'arqua complètement quand il sentit les lèvres humides et la langue de son amant commençait une lente et douce caresse.

Hyoga savait qu'il ne garderait pas le contrôle très longtemps, ses sens étaient complément fous, il voulait rendre accro Milo, mais lui-même était dépendant, le voir dans cet état l'incitait à lui donner encore plus de plaisir, il était accro des réactions qu'il provoquait et il en voulait plus, il accentua ses caresses, le prenant complètement en bouche, ses doigt glissèrent sur les testicules.

Milo ne s'appartenait plus, il était sous l'extase des caresses de son amant, une véritable tornade se déchaînait sur son corps l'emmenant toujours plus loin sur le chemin du plaisir. Il sentit une la langue qui caressait l'entrée de son intimité et se souleva en gémissant pour faciliter l'accès à ce qui se préparait pendant qu'une main continuait ses caresses subtiles sur son sexe, il cria quand un doigt le pénétra, se cambrant encore plus à la rencontre de l'intrus qui fut bientôt rejoint par deux de ses congénères :

- Hyoga…j'en peux plus…prends-moi…

Le Cygne ne le fit pas attendre davantage, il se positionna et pénétra doucement dans le corps du Scorpion, se laissant submergé par le flot de sensations qui l'envahissait, leurs regards s'accrochèrent à cet instant, aussi fiévreux l'un que l'autre et emplis d'un amour sans borne. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler, ils lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre le reflet parfait de leur amour.

Hyoga commença à bouger sans lâcher le regard de Milo qui était rivé au sien. Des mouvements lents qui les mettaient tous les deux à la torture, Milo enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'envoyant encore plus profondément en lui, il se redressa s'accrochant à Hyoga, la tête enfoui dans son épaule, le mordant et le léchant tour à tour.

Les mouvements s'intensifièrent et le Cygne perdit complètement le contrôle, leurs respirations se saccadèrent un peu plus, entrecoupées de cris et de râles, ils n'étaient plus que plaisir pur intensifié par l'amour qu'ils se portaient, Hyoga reprit le sexe de Milo dans sa main lui imprimant le même rythme que ses coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Le Scorpion se répandit en premier dans un hurlement de jouissance qui déclancha celle du Cygne et leurs cris se rejoignirent dans cette osmose parfaite entre leurs corps et leurs esprits.

Hyoga retomba alors dans les bras de Milo qui se nouèrent autour de lui, leurs deux corps traversés par les ondes de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.  
>Quand ils reprirent enfin leurs souffles, revenant doucement vers la réalité, Milo trouva les lèvres de Hyoga pour un long baiser très tendre et lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :<p>

- T'as gagné, je suis complètement accro, mon amour, je veux vivre ça tous les jours…  
>Le Cygne se serra un peu plus fort contre lui et glissa hors de son corps avant de répondre en souriant :<br>- D'accord, je serais ta drogue si tu es la mienne…  
>Milo déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Hyoga :<br>- Si tu savais comme je t'aime…  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime Milo, cela me dépasse tellement c'est fort ce que je ressens.<p>

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant cet instant de tendresse avant de se décider à prolonger leur étreinte sous la douche oubliant tout ce qui les entourait pour quelques heures.

ooo000ooo

En ville, le Bélier et le Dragon remontaient tranquillement au Sanctuaire, leurs différents achats finis, les températures étaient élevées et Mu proposa à Shiryu de désaltérer avant de continuer.

Il l'emmena sur une terrasse dans un parc où jouait toujours des enfants, comme le matin avec Kiki, le cosmos de Shiryu se mit à briller plus intensément dés qu'il fut en leur présence. Mu savait que le Dragon avait passé sa dernière année à courir le monde, s'investissant dans l'ouverture des orphelinats de la fondation, d'après les dires de Seiya : « il a déplacer des montagnes et permis l'ouverture d'une dizaine de ces institutions à travers le monde », visiblement les enfants lui apportaient beaucoup. Le Bélier décida d'en savoir un peu plus :

- Tu as l'air d'aimer les enfants Shiryu  
>- Ils sont si naturels<br>- Naturels ?  
>Le Dragon regarda gravement Mu<br>- Les enfants ne mentent pas, s'ils te disent qu'ils t'aiment, ils le pensent vraiment et ne le font pas pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent de toi. Ils ne s'embarrassent de faux semblant ou de l'hypocrisie des adultes, c'est peut-être idiot mais je trouve que souvent les adultes perdent les facultés de franchise qu'on les enfants. Ils sont naturels et libres, beaucoup plus que la majorité des adultes.  
>- Tu penses cela de tous les adultes ?<br>- Non, mais c'est vrai pour la majorité d'entre eux, j'ai malheureusement pu m'en rendre compte au cours de cette dernière année. En prononçant ces mots, il repensa à celui qui l'avait amené à cette conclusion…

Mu pu à ce moment ressentir une immense tristesse chez son compagnon, qu'il dissimula bien vite.  
>Ils se levèrent pour reprendre le chemin du sanctuaire<p>

Mu restait silencieux, pensif, cette profonde tristesse que l'espace d'un instant son compagnon n'avait pu masquer, le préoccupait. Shiryu qui semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même après ces révélations reprit pourtant la parole :

- Mu, j'aimerais mieux ne pas t'accompagner ce soir.  
>Vu ce qu'il lui avait dit, cela ne surprit pas le Bélier<br>- Aucun problème, Shiryu.

Le Dragon s'arrêta et se tourna vers Mu, visiblement gêné, son regard fixant le sol :

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai choqué par mes propos de tout à l'heure, mes émotions semblent un peu exacerbées en ce moment…

Mu s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue du Dragon, lui relevant doucement la tête pour capter son regard :

- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me choquera, Shiryu, je te connais, je t'ai vu mettre ta vie en jeu pour restaurer l'armure de Seiya. Je t'ai vu affronter les pires ennemis pour sauver ce monde, tu es un chevalier divin, Shiryu, mais tu es aussi un humain et si aujourd'hui quelque chose ou quelqu'un t'a blessé au point que tu doutes de l'humanité pour laquelle tu as tant donné, alors laisses-moi te prouver que l'amour et l'espoir existe encore en ce monde et que toi aussi tu as droit à cet amour.

Shiryu était bouleversé par les paroles de Mu, son regard était si pur, il se noya dans ce regard, la main sur sa joue lui apportait tant de chaleur, tout ce qu'il croyait perdu pour lui, il le trouvait ici. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il sentit l'espoir renaître au fond de son cœur.

Mu lui, ressentit le bouleversement dans le cosmos du Dragon, comme si d'un seul coup il acceptait enfin de se battre.

Le temps s'arrêta pour les deux chevaliers, l'instant était magique, aucun des deux ne voulait briser le lien qui les unissait, les reliait l'un à l'autre. La main de Mu caressait doucement la joue de Shiryu qui frémissait à ce contact, leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, s'accrochant au regard de l'autre.

Un apprenti du Sanctuaire dévalant la pente à vive allure rompit le charme, Mu laissa doucement retomber sa main et ils reprirent leur chemin sans ajouter un mot.

Arrivés à la maison du Bélier, ils rangèrent leurs achats puis Mu partit se préparer pour la soirée, seul dans sa chambre, il envoya un message mental à Milo puis retrouva Shiryu qui s'était installé devant la télé :

- Je vais y aller, fais comme chez toi.

Le Dragon leva les yeux vers lui et acquiesça en silence, Mu se prépara à une téléportation vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire où il devait retrouver Shion, au moment où il disparaissait de son temple il entendit la voix de Shiryu :

- Fais vite, Mu.

Dés que Mu eut disparu, Shiryu ressentit un grand vide, il se secoua et après une douche, se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se répara rapidement un léger repas froid. Il se faisait un café quand il ressentit le cosmos de Hyoga, il sourit en pensant que ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Il fit rentrer son ami et lui proposa un café et ils s'installèrent au salon.

Shiryu trouvait son ami encore plus rayonnant que la veille, déjà le matin aux arènes, il avait senti un changement chez lui mais là c'était encore plus probant, il s'empressa d'ailleurs de répondre à la question muette du Dragon :

- Milo m'a enfin avoué ses sentiments, Shiryu je suis si heureux, c'est si fort entre nous.  
>- Pas besoin de le dire, on peut lire ton bonheur sur ton visage. Hyoga, je suis très heureux pour toi.<br>Le Cygne regarda gravement son ami :  
>- Et moi, je suis heureux de pouvoir te faire partager un peu de mon bonheur.<p>

Le Dragon resta un moment silencieux, les paroles de Hyoga l'avaient touché, ils parlèrent encore un moment, enfin, c'est plutôt le Cygne qui parlait, décrivant son bonheur tout neuf. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Shiryu lui demanda :

- Hyoga, comment tu as su ?  
>- Su quoi ?<br>- Que tu l'aimais ? Que c'était Milo ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret, se méprenant sur le silence du Cygne  
>- Ce n'est pas ça, Shiryu, en fait je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre : cela s'est imposé petit à petit à mon esprit. Quand j'étais loin du Sanctuaire, j'étais plus triste, il me manquait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à m'expliquer. J'ai compris que quand j'étais ici et que je passais du temps avec Milo, j'étais bien. Mais Shiryu tu as déjà été amoureux non ?<br>- En fait, je ne crois pas, non. Bien sur j'avais Shunrei, mais je ne crois pas que l'on ai été amoureux, ou alors comme le sont les enfants, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous sommes vite aperçus que nous étions très liés, mais plutôt comme un frère et une sœur. Alors nous avons préféré rompre, cela va faire un peu plus d'un an et depuis…  
>- Depuis, l'encouragea Hyoga<p>

Il pensa que peut-être il pouvait en parler, mais chassa vite cette idée, son ami était heureux, il ne pouvait pas, il reprit simplement

- Depuis j'ai l'impression d'être de plus en plus seul.  
>Hyoga repensa à ce que lui avait dit Milo :<br>- Peut-être n'as-tu pas cherché au bon endroit ?  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- Tu sais, moi j'étais un peu comme toi quand j'ai compris, j'avais eu diverses aventures qui n'avaient rien donné et puis cela m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, ce que je cherchais était en fait sous mes yeux depuis longtemps, alors ne désespère pas.  
>- Merci Hyoga, je sais que je me suis un peu renfermé ces derniers temps et que je n'ais pas été facile.<br>- Il nous en faudrait beaucoup plus pour nous décourager et tu aurais fait pareil pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Shiryu remercia son ami, Il se faisait tard et Hyoga prit congé, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain aux arènes.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

_Note : Un grand merci pour vos coms, y compris à ceux auxquels, je ne peux pas répondre directement. Cela me touche beaucoup ! je vous mets la suite : bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**Temple du Bélier**

Après le départ du Cygne, le Dragon débarrassa le salon, fit le peu de vaisselle qu'il avait sali et sortit sur les marches de la maison du Bélier. Il ne voulait pas se coucher, avoir à subir son cauchemar en l'absence de Mu le terrorisait.

Il s'assit et leva les yeux vers les étoiles, les constellations étaient bien en vue, son regard se porta sur celle du maître des lieu, il l'avait si souvent observé au cours de ces derniers six mois, à chaque fois qu'il s'était senti prêt à craquer, il lui avait suffit de regarder vers cette constellation pour se sentir apaisé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout comme Mu avait veillé sur lui après qu'il eut versé la majeure partie de son sang pour restaurer les armures de Pégase et du Dragon, il avait la sensation que cette constellation veillait sur lui au même titre que la sienne. Est-ce que Hyoga avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il avait cherché ailleurs quelque chose qui se trouvait ici ?

ooo000ooo

Mu arriva directement dans le salon, il était très tard, la soirée s'était éternisée mais il avait discuté un long moment avec la Balance qui lui avait appris la rupture de Shiryu et de Shunrei ainsi que la raison de celle-ci. Cette conversation lui avait apporté des réponses mais il y avait autre chose : c'est le sentiment de solitude et d'abandon que ressentait si fortement le Dragon, il se punissait d'une chose dont il n'était pas responsable, mais comment lui ouvrir les yeux ?

Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre et la trouva vide, inquiet il sonda le temple et découvrit sa présence sous le porche, il s'y téléporta instantanément.

La vision qui s'offrit alors à lui le laissa interdit, tant par sa beauté que par la magie qu'elle dégageait, il avait un ange devant les yeux : Shiryu était assis, adossé à une des colonnes du temple. Il avait replié sa jambe droite, son bras reposant négligemment dessus, son visage était levé vers le ciel, ses yeux semblait rivés aux étoiles, la lune jouait avec ses longs cheveux noirs et leur donnait des reflets bleutés.

Le cœur de Mu se gonfla d'amour et de tendresse, il voulait plus que tout lui apporter cet amour qui lui manquait tant, mais est-ce que le Dragon sous ses yeux était prêt à se laisser aimer ?  
>Il se força à reprendre pied dans la réalité et s'approcha doucement et s'agenouillât à ses côtés :<p>

- Shiryu ?

Le Dragon tourna la tête vers lui et un sourire apparut sur son visage

- Mu, je t'attendais  
>- Pourquoi ici ?<br>Shiryu tourna son regard vers le ciel pour lui montrer du doigt la constellation du Bélier :  
>- Comme cela, j'ai quand même l'impression d'être avec toi.<br>- Shiryu…, les mots manquaient au Bélier  
>- Durant ces derniers six mois, c'est toujours vers elle que je me tournais quand je perdais espoir, il regarda de nouveau vers Mu, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi jusqu'à aujourd'hui…<br>- Et qu'as-tu compris ? demanda doucement le Bélier osant à peine respirer

Shiryu sourit à nouveau et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, Mu y lut à la fois toute la tristesse que le Dragon s'évertuait à cacher depuis des mois, mais au milieu de ce chaos, il y avait maintenant une mince lueur d'espoir.

- J'ai enfin compris que, inconsciemment, c'est vers toi que je me tournais, sa main se posa sur le bras de son compagnon qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact avant d'ajouter, Mu, prouves-moi que l'amour et l'espoir existe encore en ce monde, reprenant les paroles du Bélier, aides-moi à comprendre ce qui m'arrive.

Il y avait une telle détresse dans sa voix, Mu le prit instinctivement dans ses bras le Shiryu s'y blottit, se laissant bercer et réconforter par le cosmos bienveillant de son compagnon.  
>Celui-ci ne voulut pas rompre le contact et les téléporta dans la chambre du Dragon, sur le lit.<br>Sans le lâcher, il s'allongea, entraînant avec lui le Dragon qui se laissait guider par les ses gestes doux et rassurants.

Mu savait qu'il ne devait pas brûler les étapes, il devait d'abord lui redonner confiance en lui, savoir ce qui avait bouleversé à ce point et le faire espérer à nouveau. Shiryu était au bord de la rupture, le moindre geste mal perçu pourrait tout gâcher. Le Dragon était blotti contre lui, sa tête aux creux de son torse, ses bras s'étaient noués dans son dos, s'accrochant comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte. Mu, lui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et son autre main caressait doucement les longs cheveux si doux, il lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes et le sentit peu à peu s'endormir dans ses bras.

Quand il fut sur que son compagnon dormait profondément, il s'autorisa à se laisser aller à son tour au sommeil.

ooo000ooo

Shiryu ouvrit les yeux le matin un peu désorienté, la même chaleur l'entourait toujours, il bougea pour pouvoir regarder le visage endormi de son compagnon, il le trouva magnifiquement beau.  
>Mu ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber dans l'océan vert qui le regardait, il vit des joues se colorer légèrement et sourit :<p>

- Bonjour, dit-il doucement, tu as bien dormi ?  
>- Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar ! lui répondit Shiryu au comble de la surprise et se reprenant :<br>- Pardon, bonjour Mu, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, le Bélier fit de même et reprit :  
>- Peux-tu me raconter ces cauchemars ?<p>

Shiryu baissa la tête avant de répondre

- C'est comme si je tombais dans un puits sans fin et si noir…je vois la lumière en haut…et des ombres qui me tendent la main…mais je n'arrive jamais à les attraper…j'essaie mais j'échoue à chaque fois…et je continue de tomber dans le noir.  
>Mu prit les mains de Shiryu dans les siennes :<br>- A partir de maintenant, tu peux t'accrocher à moi, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber dans ce puits.  
>- Même si pour cela…tu dois dormir…avec moi ?<br>- Toutes les nuits s'il le faut. _Jusqu__'__à __la __fin __des __jours._ Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Shiryu ne savait plus trop où il en était mais il se sentait bien ce matin, étrangement bien. Ils se levèrent pour se préparer à cette nouvelle journée.

ooo000ooo

Ils arrivèrent aux arènes un peu plus tard, une bonne partie des chevaliers étaient déjà présent mais Le Dragon ne voyait ni Hyoga, ni Milo, il sourit en pensant à son ami.

Mu se dirigea vers Kiki et Shiryu alla saluer son maître qui s'entraînait avec Shion, avant d'être accaparé par les apprentis. Hyoga le rejoignit bientôt, il lui dit un clin d'œil pour lui signifier que tout allait bien et ils se mirent eux aussi au travail.

Milo venait de rejoindre Camus et Saga :

- Tu es en retard, lui dit Saga, un étrange sourire sur le visage  
>- Exagères pas, et puis j'ai bien le droit d'avoir une vie privée moi aussi, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en regardant ses deux compagnons.<br>Camus reporta son regard vers Hyoga, avant de répondre  
>- Tu as raison, mais je te…<br>- Arrêtes, le coupa Milo, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire

Camus lui jeta un regard interrogatif

- Tu vas me prévenir que si je le fais souffrir, tu m'emprisonneras dans un cercueil de glace, Camus, je n'ai aucune intention de le faire souffrir et puis, tu te doutais bien de ce qui allait se passer non ? C'est quand même toi qui me l'as imposé chez moi.  
>Le Verseau accusa le coup, là il avait raison<br>- je l'ai fait à sa demande, et il est normal que je m'inquiète, jusqu'à maintenant tu n'es jamais resté longtemps avec personne non ? se défendit-il

Milo porta à son tour son regard vers sa tornade blonde

- Mais là, c'est diffèrent, Camus, lui, je l'aime…  
>- Dans ce cas, je crois que tu peux arrêter de te faire du souci pour lui, Camus, intervint Saga en jetant un regard tendre vers son amant.<br>Celui-ci restait septique, mais préféra accorder le bénéfice du doute à Milo, il sourit à Saga, reconnaissant, avant de conclure  
>- Bon si on se mettait au boulot ?<p>

Mu, après avoir fait faire à Kiki ses exercices, le laissa rejoindre le groupe qui s'entraînait avec Shiryu et Hyoga et se dirigea vers les gradins rejoindre Shaka :

- Je te sens tendu, Mu  
>- La situation n'est pas évidente, tu sais<br>- Son cosmos semble pourtant avoir repris un peu de couleur, ce matin  
>- Oui, de ce côté-là, on avance bien…<br>- Mais tu te demandes si tu vas tenir, c'est ça ?

Mu se tourna vers son ami, son regard disait clairement à Shaka les doutes qui l'assaillaient.  
>Celui-ci reprit :<p>

- Il te faut juste de faire preuve de patience, Mu, laisses-lui juste le temps d'accepter l'évidence.  
>- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? Il a juste accepté mon aide, rien de plus…<br>- En es-tu vraiment certain ? Fais-moi confiance il a déjà accepter bien plus que cela.

Mu remercia du regard son ami, Shaka avait un véritable don pour comprendre les situation les plus compliquées.

L'entraînement des apprentis s'achevait et Kiki et ses compagnons étaient en train de harceler Shiryu et Hyoga de les rejoindre l'après-midi pour un tournoi amical de football sous l'œil amusé de Milo.

Après s'être bien fait priés, ils acceptèrent enfin et le rendez-vous fut pris.

Les chevaliers regagnaient leur demeure seul ou en groupe, Shiryu chercha Mu et l'aperçu avec Shaka, son regard s'attarda sur le chevalier du Bélier, ses longs cheveux mauves, sa silhouette parfaite, ses yeux si doux, un frisson le parcourut quand son regard se tourna vers lui…

Mu lui fit signe qu'il arrivait le ramenant à la réalité, il se força à détacher son regard alors qu'il le rejoignait. Shaka lui n'avait pas bougé et sourit alors que son ami partait rejoindre le Dragon, il avait clairement vu le regard de celui-ci.

Ils prirent le chemin du premier temple, Shiryu informa à Mu qu'il devait retrouver les apprentis l'après-midi avec Hyoga, il semblait un peu gêné d'avoir pris cette décision sans en parler d'abord à son hôte. Mu le rassura, lui-même avait du travail avec des armures à vérifier, il lui proposa de se retrouver en fin d'après-midi aux thermes. Ils verraient à ce moment avec Milo et Hyoga pour la soirée prévue.

Arrivés à destination, Shiryu se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer leur repas, il avait proposé la veille à Mu d'acheter de quoi cuisiner des spécialités japonaises et s'attaqua à la préparation des sushi et des makis qu'il avait prévu.

Il aimait faire la cuisine, quand ils se retrouvaient avec les chevaliers de bronze, c'est toujours lui qui se mettait aux fourneaux, il faut avouer que si Shun se débrouillait, ce n'était pas le cas de Seiya ou de Hyoga.

Shiryu appréhendait un peu quand ils se mirent à table sans trop savoir pourquoi si ce n'est qu'il voulait faire plaisir à son hôte, mais fut vite rassuré, Mu se régalait :

- Tu es doué pour la cuisine, Shiryu, c'est délicieux  
>- Merci, mais tu sais c'est vraiment pas difficile à faire<br>Ils mangèrent un moment en silence avant que Shiryu ne prenne la parole :  
>- J'ai remarqué que pas mal de chevalier était en couple, maintenant<p>

Mu sourit

- Oui, c'est vrai et j'ai remarqué aussi que nous en avons un nouveau depuis peu.  
>Ce fut à Shiryu de sourire<br>- Hyoga et Milo, oui.  
>- C'est normal, les temps de paix nous laisse plus de temps pour penser à nous.<br>- Je n'avais pas fait attention avant, mais la majorité des chevaliers sont homosexuels

_Nous __y __voilà_ pensa Mu

- Et cela te choque ?  
>- Non, en fait je trouve cela plutôt logique, nous avons évolué dans un milieu presque exclusivement masculin, c'est normal qu'au fil du temps des sentiments plus profonds se soient créés entre certains.<br>Shiryu cherchait comment poser à Mu la question qu'il avait en tête, mais celui-ci le devança :  
>- Oui, aujourd'hui il ne reste parmi les chevaliers d'or qu'Aïola comme hétéro, même si certain s'y sont essayés au début. dit-il pensivement<p>

Shiryu ne répondit pas, Mu venait de répondre à la question qu'il se posait, il se contenta de sourire.

Ils avaient finit leur repas, Mu se leva et prépara deux cafés, pendant que le Dragon débarrassait et faisait la vaisselle. Le Bélier observait son compagnon en se demandant ce qui avait pu faire naître ce sourire, ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres mais ne revinrent pas sur le sujet.

Chacun partit ensuite vers ses occupations respectives.

ooo000ooo

**Thermes**

En fin d'après-midi Shiryu et Hyoga arrivèrent aux thermes, il y avait déjà pas mal de chevaliers présents et Hyoga apercevant Milo se dirigea vers lui. Shiryu s'installa tranquillement, se détendant.

Il s'était amusé comme un gamin cet après-midi avec son ami et les apprentis, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une telle journée, sans question, sans pensées noires…il se sentait vraiment bien au Sanctuaire.

Shaka l'observait de loin, Mu n'était pas encore arrivé et la Vierge sonda le sanctuaire pour le situer, il était encore dans son temple, il lui envoya un message mental pour le prévenir que Shiryu était là.

Celui-ci venait d'être rejoint par Kanon avec qui il discutait tranquillement.

Un peu plus tard, Shaka sentit Mu le rejoindre, il remarqua le regard de Shiryu vers son ami et sourit :

- Tu en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce qui te retenait ?  
>- Une armure, bien sur, merci pour ton message, Shaka, je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il était si tard.<br>Mu tourna son regard vers Shiryu et Kanon et poussa un soupir  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'ont fait que discuter.<br>- Si tu le dis.

Shaka se contenta de sourire sans répondre, Milo se dirigeait vers eux.

Il convint avec Mu de l'heure à laquelle se retrouver, il avait réservé dans un restaurant italien.

Le temps passait et les chevaliers commencèrent à quitter les thermes, Mu fit signe à Shiryu avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires avec Shaka. Milo et Hyoga avaient déjà quittés les lieux.

Quand Shiryu entra à son tour dans les vestiaires, Mu était de dos, il séchait ses longs cheveux mais ne s'était pas encore habillé, son regard erra un moment sur le corps presque nu du Bélier sous l'œil amusé de Shaka. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans la pièce, Mu se tourna et leur regard se croisèrent, il y eu un instant de flottement où le temps sembla se figer, Shaka retenait son souffle, l'arrivée d'un groupe de chevaliers interrompit brutalement la magie du moment les replongeant tous les trois dans la réalité.

Ils sortirent et firent ensemble le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la maison de la Vierge. Celui-ci leur souhaita une bonne soirée et les laissa continuer leur route. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il les regardait s'éloigner.

Les deux chevaliers, encore troublés, finirent le reste du chemin en silence, ce n'est qu'arrivé à son temple que Mu reprit la parole, informant le Dragon que Milo et Hyoga passeraient les chercher vers 19 heures pour descendre en ville.

Shiryu acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer, Mu fit de même. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon tout semblait redevenu normal entre eux, et ils entamèrent une conversation anodine en attendant l'arrivée de leurs amis qui ne tarda pas.

ooo000ooo

Le chemin jusqu'au restaurant s'effectua dans une bonne ambiance, les quatre chevaliers ne passaient pas inaperçus, il faut dire que quatre spécimens masculin aussi parfaits ne le pouvait guère.

Cela amusait beaucoup Hyoga et Milo qui prenaient un malin plaisir à rendre la gent féminine folle de désespoir par de petits gestes qui ne laissait aucun doute sur leur relation dès que celle-ci avait un regard ou une attitude un peu trop marquée vis-à-vis de l'un ou de l'autre.

La soirée se passait bien, le restaurant sympa et la nourriture délicieuse. Mu félicita Milo pour son choix alors qu'ils arrivaient au café.

Le restaurant possédait une piste de danse et une musique s'éleva dans la salle, des couples se levèrent pour profiter de ce moment. C'est à cet instant que Shiryu remarqua le manège d'une jeune femme à une table voisine, celle-ci regardait Mu avec insistance essayant vainement d'attirer son attention. Visiblement elle était sous le charme, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, cela le contraria, elle dévorait son compagnon des yeux et il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Un slow venait de débuter, Milo entraîna Hyoga sur la piste. Shiryu vit la jeune femme se lever et se diriger vers eux, comprenant ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, le Dragon, à son propre étonnement, la prit de vitesse, attrapant la main du Bélier, il l'entraîna à son tour vers la piste de danse.

Si Mu fut surpris, il n'en montra rien et suivit docilement Shiryu jusqu'à la piste où ils s'enlacèrent pour danser. Le Bélier avait passé ses mains autour de la taille de son compagnon et l'attira doucement vers lui, celui-ci se laissa aller contre le corps puissant et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils se laissèrent guider par la musique chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Mu avait bien sur vu le manège de la jeune femme et il s'apprêtait à refuser poliment l'invitation, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Shiryu. Ce regard qu'avait eu le Dragon un peu plus tôt dans les vestiaires des thermes semblait donner raison à Shaka, il se passait quelque chose dans le cœur du Dragon, quelque chose que lui-même ne semblait pas encore comprendre, il le sentait contre lui et cette proximité le rendait fou, malgré lui, il se mit à caresser les cheveux de son compagnon, ils étaient si doux…il le sentit sursauter à ce contact mais il ne fit aucun geste pour y échapper, au contraire il se laissa aller un peu plus contre lui.

Shiryu essayait d'analyser ce qui lui arrivait, il ne comprenait pas…pourquoi avait-il été si troublé dans les vestiaires, pourquoi l'idée de voir Mu et cette fille danser ensemble lui avait fait si peur, il sentit la caresse dans ces cheveux et sursauta, ce contact était si agréable…il s'y abandonna, le savourant pleinement.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Milo adressa quelques mots à la tornade blonde lovée dans ses bras, celui-ci releva la tête et regarda le couple qui évoluait un peu plus loin, il sourit et les deux amants se parlèrent un instant.

La danse finie, ils se retrouvèrent à leur table, Shiryu sentit le regard noir que lui envoyait la jeune femme à qui il avait volé la danse.  
>Milo prit la parole alors qu'il dégustait leur café :<p>

- Hyoga et moi allons nous balader un peu avant de remonter au Sanctuaire.  
>Si Shiryu ne réagit pas, Mu ne fut pas dupe<br>- Une balade en amoureux ? dit-il en souriant  
>Milo lui renvoya son plus beau sourire<br>- Pas de problème, on devrait trouver le chemin sans vous, reprit-il touché par leur prévenance.

Milo tint à payer l'addition, affirmant à ses compagnons, que c'était à charge de revanche, et ils se séparèrent à la sortie du restaurant, laissant les deux amoureux s'enfoncer vers le centre ville.  
>Ils arrivaient à l'entrée du Sanctuaire lorsque Shiryu demanda :<p>

- Ca te déranges si on ne rentres pas tout de suite ?  
>- Non, on peut faire un détour par la plage si tu veux<br>- Ca me va.

Alors qu'ils avaient continué à discuter tout le trajet qui les avait ramenés au Sanctuaire, le silence s'installa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la plage. Shiryu était plongé dans ses pensées, Hyoga avait raison, ce qu'il cherchait était là juste sous ces yeux, tout le reste prenait alors un sens, sa réaction au restaurant, ses sensations qui revenaient et qu'il ne pouvait plus ressentir depuis si longtemps, s'expliquait si c'était vrai…

Inquiet, Mu sonda le cosmos de son compagnon mais ne sentit rien qui puisse l'alarmer, il paraissait même beaucoup plus serein qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.  
>Ils venaient d'arriver sur la plage, ils marchèrent un peu sur le sable avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher. Le regard de Shiryu se perdit sur la mer alors qu'il demandait doucement :<p>

- Mu, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour mon armure n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Non, tu as raison ce n'est pas pour ton armure, ce n'était qu'un prétexte.<br>- Alors pourquoi ?

Le Bélier se tourna vers le Dragon qui avait reporté son regard vers lui.

- Parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi, tout comme tes compagnons.  
>Shiryu l'interrogea du regard<br>- Seiya est venu me voir, il y quelques temps, il était très inquiet à ton sujet…  
>- Je sais, Hyoga me l'a dit aussi hier soir.<p>

Ils reportèrent leur regard vers l'horizon, Mu attendait calmement que Shiryu soit de nouveau prêt à parler, quand il le fit, sa voix était emplie de détresse :

- Et je n'ai rien vu, je ne me suis aperçu de rien…  
>- Tu te battais contre toi-même, tu ne pouvais pas voir les autres.<p>

Shiryu se leva et fit quelques pas vers la mer, la lune se reflétait sur l'eau, parsemant sa chevelure de reflets bleutés :

- Mais je leur ai quand même fait du mal, je t'en ai fait à toi….  
>- Je ne t'en veux pas et tes amis non plus, Shiryu<br>Il se retourna pour faire face à Mu :  
>- Comment cela m'est-il arrivé, Mu ? Comment ai-je pu devenir aussi…indifférent aux autres, à vous tous ?<p>

Ses poings s'étaient serrés dans une colère sourde  
>Le Bélier se leva et attrapa ses mains, desserra ses poings et les prit dans les siennes avant de répondre<p>

- Tu n'es rien de tout cela, tu as juste traversé une période difficile, comment cela est-il arrivé ? Tu as, tout comme nous tous, passé ton enfance à t'entraîner pour devenir chevalier, ton adolescence à te battre pour sauver le monde, tes seuls relations touchaient au monde de la chevalerie, tes compagnons d'armes sont devenus tes frères, ta seule attache en dehors de ce monde était Shunrei, même si vous vous êtes séparés d'un commun accord, le choc de cette rupture t'a atteint beaucoup plus que tu ne le pensais. _Mais __ce __n__'__est __pas __tout, __il __y __a autre __chose_, rajouta-t-il en pensée.  
>- Mais je ne lui ne veux pas<br>- Je n'ai pas dit cela, elle était ton seul point d'ancrage dans la vie de tous le jours, vie que tu n'avais jamais appris à vivre, tu n'as pas été le seul à ressentir cela. Les combats, les entraînements nous avons été formés à cela, mais vivre en paix, dans un monde qui ignore tout de notre existence, et de ce que nous avons fait pour les sauver est en fait bien plus dur. Ici, au Sanctuaire nous nous soutenons, Shion et Dohko veillent sur nous, en fait nous sommes peut-être encore plus coupables que toi, nous n'avons pas su veiller sur toi. Du moins c'est ce que je ressens, je me dit que je n'ai pas su veiller sur toi, j'aurais du comprendre plus tôt ta détresse.

Mu tenait toujours les mains de Shiryu entre les siennes, il reprit :

- Tu vois, je suis aussi coupable que toi.  
>- Non, ne dis pas cela…<br>- Alors ne le dis pas non plus. Tu étais perdu, tu n'as jamais cherché à blesser qui que se soit, nous ne somme que des humains, personne n'est parfait Shiryu, aucun de nous ne l'est. Tu te sens coupable d'avoir blessé tes amis, moi je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir vu ta détresse, la main de Mu se posa sur la joue du Dragon avant de continuer : pire encore, je me sens coupable de ne pas avoir su te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi, si je l'avais fait, tu aurais su vers qui te tourner…

Shiryu sentait une douche chaleur l'envahir, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il vit le visage de Mu se rapprocher du sien et il ferma les yeux quand il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, savourant pleinement ce doux baiser.

Mais le contact fut rompu, il rouvrit les yeux, son compagnon s'était légèrement reculé, le regardant avec tant d'amour qu'il en fut bouleversé, alors il posa à son tour ses lèvres sur celles de Mu. Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement et sa main passa de la joue du Dragon à sa nuque, alors que son autre main lui emprisonnait la taille, l'attirant contre lui. Il sentit ses bras se nouer autour de ses épaules alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser en accentuant la pression, il sentit sa langue passer sur ses lèvres, réclamant un accès qu'il s'empressa de lui donner.

Ils se découvrirent, se caressèrent, se goûtèrent dans un long et tendre baiser, ils frémirent tous les deux aux sensations qui les envahissaient. Quand à bout de souffle, ils durent rompre le baiser, ils restèrent longtemps enlacés l'un contre l'autre.  
>Mu, sentant Shiryu frissonner contre lui, se recula doucement :<p>

- On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire froid.

Ils prirent le chemin du premier temple main dans la main, doucement Shiryu se mit à parler, racontant à Mu quelques brides de ce qu'il avait vécu. Les mots étaient encore hésitants et ils butaient parfois sur certains passages plus douloureux, mais le Bélier l'encourageait d'un geste ou d'une parole sachant qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps pour évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sachant aussi que tout ce qu'il entendait ce soir et tout ce qu'il entendrait par la suite le plongerait dans un abîme de douleur face à ce qu'il n'avait pas su voir. Mais peu lui importait de souffrir si l'ange à ses côtés pouvait renaître à la vie alors cela le rendait heureux de pouvoir partager un peu de sa souffrance.

Ils arrivèrent au Temple, Mu conduisit Shiryu à sa chambre et le laissa, quand il sortit de la chambre celui-ci lui demanda inquiet :

- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?  
>- Je reviens, mais tu es gelé, je vais aller te préparer un thé, cela te réchauffera. Installes-toi pendant ce temps.<p>

Il passa dans sa chambre se changer, enfilant un pantalon de toile et une liquette il dormait d'habitude juste en caleçon mais voulait éviter d'effrayer la Dragon, il passa ensuite à la cuisine et prépara du thé.

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Shiryu s'était également changé et s'était assis dans le lit s'emmitouflant dans la couverture, malgré la température clémente, il tremblait. Une conséquence des diverses émotions qu'il venait de vivre. Mu déposa le plateau et sortit d'une armoire quelques couvertures supplémentaires.  
>Il posa une couverture sur le lit couvrant le Dragon, il servit le thé bouillant et en fit lui boire, il répondit à sa question muette :<p>

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes nerfs réagissent au trop plein d'émotions, rien de grave, il faut juste que tu te réchauffes

Une fois le liquide bouillant avalé, le Dragon se sentit un peu mieux, Mu se glissa à ses côtés, légèrement derrière de façon à pouvoir le prendre contre lui afin de lui communiquer sa propre chaleur corporelle, il cala son dos contre le mur et passa ses bras sous ses épaules, le tirant doucement vers lui, Shiryu se laissa aller contre le torse du Bélier et cala se tête contre son épaule, ses mains se posant sur celles de son compagnon, sur son ventre.

Ses tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu, Mu reprit la parole :

-Tu vois, ça passe  
>- Je te cause bien des soucis<p>

Mu dégagea une de ses mains et se mit à caresser doucement la longue chevelure brune

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, nous avons passée une bonne soirée avec Milo et Hyoga non ?  
>A l'évocation du restaurant Shiryu sourit :<br>- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? lui demanda Mu  
>- Je repensais à cette fille…<p>

Le Bélier sourit à son tour avant de poursuivre :

- Tu sais, je n'avais aucune intention de danser avec elle, mais je ne regrette pas que toi, tu l'ais cru…  
>- Moi non plus…<p>

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant que Mu ne reprenne :

- Bon, il est tard, il faudrait que l'on dorme un peu.

Il se dégagea doucement laissant Shiryu s'allonger avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher à son tour. Le Dragon vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, il l'accueillit dans ses bras avec un sourire, déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, Shiryu sembla hésiter avant de lui dire :

- Mu, je ne suis pas…enfin je n'ai pas…  
>- Je te rassures, le coupa le Bélier, nous irons à ton rythme, ok ?<br>- Merci Mu

Il sentit son compagnon se détendre dans ses bras et sa tête se cala sur son torse, il s'endormit vite et Mu ne fut guère plus long que lui.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Quelques semaines plus tard…**

Shiryu se réveilla, il chercha d'une main encore endormi la chaleur de Mu, mais le lit était vide, il s'assit d'un bond, complètement éveillé et vit un mot sur l'oreiller à côté de lui :

_"Shiryu, _

_Appel urgent de Shion, je ne rentrerais que ce soir, passes une bonne journée, bisous_

_Mu"_

Le Dragon lu le mot encore une fois, il avait été écrit à la hâte, il ne l'avait même pas entendu partir. Il se leva en espérant que Mu ne rentrerait pas trop tard, il lui manquait déjà…  
>Sa douche prise, il se rendit à la cuisine où il trouva son petit déjeuner prêt, il sourit et mit son café à réchauffer. Même pressé Mu avait pris le temps de tout lui préparer…<br>Il déjeuna en pensant aux quelques semaines écoulées, le Bélier lui avait redonné goût à la vie à force d'amour et de patience, il se sentait à nouveau maître de son destin.

Il avait parlé à son maître, toujours aussi sage malgré qu'aujourd'hui il paraisse à peine plus âgé que son élève. Il avait aussi appelé Seiya et avait eu avec lui et Shun une longue conversation. Ikki, saurait forcément au courant par l'intermédiaire de son cadet. Quand à Hyoga, il avait élu domicile au Sanctuaire et ils se voyaient presque tous le jours.

Et surtout il aimait profondément Mu, même s'il passait toutes leurs nuits dans le même lit, jamais celui-ci n'avait cherché à le forcer à quoi que soit et Shiryu se doutait que cela devait être une torture pour lui, il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises malgré les efforts du Bélier pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Shiryu lui avait tout raconté comment il s'était senti mourir à petit feu, ne trouvant plus de sens à sa vie, ses doutes, ses angoisses…tout, sauf une chose, il était sur aujourd'hui que finalement c'était le plus important, ce qui l'avait mené peu à peu à une profonde dépression et rejet des autres, mais il avait encore tellement honte de lui, tellement honte ne n'avoir pas résister…il était temps de le faire.

Fort de cette résolution, il se leva pour débarrasser la table mais fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte de l'appartement.  
>Il ouvrait à peine la porte qu'elle fut propulsée et qu'il rattrapait de justesse la personne qui s'écroulait sur lui, celle-ci furieuse se retournait en hurlant :<p>

- Seiya ! Fait gaffe !  
>- Shun ? dit Shiryu incrédule<br>- Salut Shiryu, l'interrompit Seiya qui rentrait à son tour suivit de deux autres personnes  
>- Seiya ? Ikki ? demanda Shiryu de plus en plus surpris<br>- Ben quoi, Shiryu, tu les reconnais plus ? demandait Hyoga qui venait à son tour d'entrer et de refermer derrière lui.

Ce fut alors, un joyeux mélange de bonjours, d'accolades, de rires, enfin des retrouvailles des cinq chevaliers de Bronze.  
>Une fois sa surprise passée Shiryu proposa du café, quand ils furent tous au salon devant une bonne tasse il leur demanda :<p>

- Mais que faites-vous tous ici ?  
>- Ben quoi, t'as pas une petite idée ? lui demanda Ikki<br>- Tu devrais pourtant, confirma Seiya  
>Shun et Hyoga se contentèrent de sourire devant l'air perdu de leur ami.<br>- On peut peut-être lui donner un indice, dit Shun  
>- D'accord, répondirent les autres<p>

Hyoga lui amena alors le calendrier, Shiryu, toujours perdu, le regarda en essayant de comprendre où voulaient en venir ses amis, il regarda la date, on était le 4 octobre.

- Mon dieu, dit-il simplement abasourdi  
>- Tu crois quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser fêter tes 18 ans seul non ? dit Seiya<p>

Shiryu regardait tour à tour ses amis, il était incapable de parler, ils y avaient pensé alors que même lui n'avait pas fait attention. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et Shun se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre :

- On te garde avec nous aujourd'hui, comme au bon vieux temps.  
>- T'inquiètes de rien, on a tout organiser, rajoutait Ikki<p>

Shiryu, ému se dégagea et parvint à dire :

- Merci les amis

Un long moment d'émotion les réunis tous les cinq, mais Seiya les rappela à l'ordre

- On a un programme chargé, on t'emmène pour la journée  
>- Il faut que je préviennes avant, je ne sais pas quand rentre Mu, je peux pas…<br>- T'inquiètes, on a vu Shion et Dohko, ils se chargent de prévenir Mu, le coupa Hyoga  
>- On reviendra en début de soirée, lui promis Shun,<br>- Oui, on a tous différents engagements pour ce soir, rajouta Ikki  
>- je vois, je n'ai pas vraiment droit à la parole, si je comprends bien, dit Shiryu avec un air faussement outragé, entrant dans leur jeu.<br>- T'as tout compris, Shiryu, tu es entièrement à notre merci. confirma Seiya

Il se laissa entraîné par ses amis, heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps et ils prirent tous ensemble la direction de la ville.

ooo000ooo

**Temple de la Balance **

- Ca y est, ils quittent le Sanctuaire, dit Shaka concentré  
>- Bien, on va pouvoir se mettre au boulot, dit Mu<br>- T'affoles pas, on a toute la journée, répondit Milo  
>- Qui s'occupes d'aller chercher Shunrei et son copain, intervint Aïola<br>- C'est moi, répondit Dohko, vous, vous préparez le temple du Bélier, je ramènerais aussi Saori.  
>- Ne t'inquiètes pas Dohko, je me charge de les surveiller, ajouta Shion, tout sera prêt pour lui offrir sa plus belle fête d'anniversaire<br>- T'as vraiment eu une super idée, Mu, intervint Aldébaran  
>- C'est ça l'amour, dit Kanon doucement<p>

Mais Mu ne l'entendait pas, il pensait à la surprise qu'aurait Shiryu ce soir.  
>Tous les chevaliers se mirent au travail, sous les directives de Mu et de Shion.<p>

ooo000ooo

Le temple du Bélier était dans le noir quand les chevaliers de bronzes revinrent, ils riaient aux éclats, revivant leur journée. Ils avaient passés la matinée à la patinoire où Hyoga s'était montré le plus à l'aise bien sur, ensuite un restaurant japonais réservé par Ikki et enfin une après-midi à faire des parties acharnées de minigolf. Shiryu était heureux, pourtant il manquait une toute petite chose pour que son bonheur soit complet et en voyant le temple silencieux, son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Mais il ne pouvait décevoir ses amis et Mu allait rentrer, il l'attendrait c'est tout.

Il proposa à ses amis de boire un verre avant de se séparer et ceux-ci acceptèrent. Ils entrèrent dans le temple silencieux, qui à la grande surprise du Dragon s'illumina de toutes parts dés qu'ils eurent passés le seuil. Ses yeux éblouis par la brusque lumière mirent un moment à repérer ce qui se passait, le temple était plein de monde, il y avait des décorations partout, des ballons, des guirlandes, des bougies…Il vit dans un coin des enfants qui jouaient, il essayait de comprendre : ce ne pouvait pas être le temple du Bélier et pourtant…il aperçut alors la banderole marquée « Bon Anniversaire Shiryu », à ce moment Athéna se retrouva en face de lui :

- Bon anniversaire Shiryu !  
>- Athéna !<p>

Il mit un genou à terre pour saluer la Déesse, mais déjà celle-ci le relevait.

- Je suis là juste pour souhaiter l'anniversaire d'un ami, ils sont tous venus pour toi, Shiryu, amuses-toi, finit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Tous les chevaliers étaient là, il y avait Shunrei aussi, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, des amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, il était étourdi, tout ça pour lui…Mais dans la foule, il ne trouvait pas celui qu'il cherchait désespérément, celui qui avait organisé tout cela, où était-il ?  
>Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna plein d'espoir, mais ce n'était que Shion :<p>

- Il est dehors, dans le jardin, il appréhendait tellement.

Shiryu le remercia et se précipita dehors, alors il le vit, debout, Shaka à ses côtés, le visage tourné vers le ciel, sa longue chevelure mauve cascadant sur ses reins.  
>Il s'approcha, Shaka se tourna vers lui, lui sourit, et s'éclipsa sans bruit :<p>

- Mu ? dit doucement le Dragon

Celui-ci décrocha du ciel pour le regarder mais ne dit rien, son visage trahissait l'anxiété.  
>Shiryu prit doucement le visage entre ses mains et abolit le peu de distance qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser avec ferveur, ils s'enlacèrent et le Dragon murmura à son oreille :<p>

- Merci, mon amour  
>- Shiryu, je t'aime tant<br>- Moi aussi, je t'aime

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un long et tendre baiser avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs invités.

ooo000ooo

La soirée touchait à sa fin, les invités s'éclipsaient peu à peu, Shiryu avait été couvert de cadeaux, il n'avait pas eu une minute pour lui, discutant avec tout le monde, mais il était si heureux. Shunrei lui avait présenté avec un peu d'appréhension son compagnon, Mylène et June étaient là aussi et tant d'autres. Shiryu se demanda comment Mu avait pu organiser tout cela sous son nez, cela avait du lui prendre des jours…il le chercha du regard, ne le trouvant pas, chercha son cosmos, il était dans le jardin avec son maître. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il dissimula son propre cosmos pour le prendre par surprise et se glissa dans le jardin et s'arrêta net, se dissimulant derrière une colonne, le cœur battant à la chamade, l'esprit complètement perdu…

Devant lui Dohko tendait une enveloppe scellée à Mu, il entendit leur conversation :

- Tiens, Saori me l'a confiée en arrivant tout à l'heure, disait sont maître  
>- Merci, personne ne l'a ouvert ?<br>- Non, on a respecté tes instructions, mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée que tu l'ouvres.

_Pourquoi Mu, pourquoi me faire cela, pensait le Dragon en regardant cette enveloppe qu'il connaissait bien, normal c'est lui qui l'avait scellée, pourquoi maintenant ?_

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'ouvrir, continuait Mu, du moins pas dans l'immédiat  
>- Je ne te comprends pas Mu, tu sais que si Shiryu apprend que tu as fouillé dans son passé tu risques de le perdre…et je ne peux pas croire que tu jettes aux orties tout ce que tu fais pour lui depuis plus six mois<p>

_Six mois, mais je ne suis ici que depuis à peine deux mois, comment ça six mois ? _

- Je suis conscient que je risque de le perdre, mais imagines un instant que ce soit Shion à la place de Shiryu, ne préférerais-tu pas risquer de le perdre plutôt qu'il se perde lui, à nouveau ?  
>- C'est vrai que vu comme cela…<br>- J'aime Shiryu plus que ma propre vie, en tant que chevalier d'Athéna, j'ai accepté de mourir pour elle. Aujourd'hui je mets mon avenir en jeu pour lui, je préfère le perdre et souffrir à jamais plutôt qu'il replonge dans l'enfer où il était, cela je ne le supporterais pas. Et puis je te rappelle que j'ai déjà vécu cette situation.

_Comment cela tu l'as déjà vécu ?_

- C'est vrai, mais seras-tu capable de le vivre après ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?  
>- Si son bonheur et son équilibre sont à ce prix alors oui.<p>

Shion, arrivant, interrompit leur discussion en demandant à Mu s'il restait encore du café, le Bélier repartit avec lui vers la cuisine, laissant Dohko dans le jardin qui attendit un bon moment avant de dire :

- Shiryu, sors, je sais que tu es là  
>Le Dragon, en pleine confusion sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de son maître<br>- Vous saviez que j'étais là ?  
>- Oui, je t'ai senti arriver, tu oublies que je suis ton maître<br>- Pourquoi alors ?  
>- Pourquoi je n'ai pas relevé ta présence à Mu ?<p>

- Tout simplement parce que il me paraissait important pour toi que tu entendes cette conversation.  
>- Je ne comprends plus rien…<br>- Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner les explications, Shiryu, la seule chose que j'ai encore à te dire c'est de bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision quelconque et j'ai une question à te poser.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe est si terrible que ça ?

Dohko sentit le cosmos de son élève se teinter d'une grande souffrance qu'il cacha aussitôt, remplacée par une sombre colère, il soupira, Mu avait raison, il était encore fragile…  
>Shiryu s'était repris et son cosmos avait perdu toute trace de ses dernières émotions quand il répondit à la question de son maître :<p>

- Oui, ce qu'il y a dans cette enveloppe est terrible pas en soi, mais pour moi, mais si cela peut vous rassurez, j'avais l'intention de révéler à Mu ce passage de ma vie et ma décision n'a pas changée.

Il était sincère, Dohko le sentit

- Tu deviens presque aussi sage que ton vieux maître, Shiryu  
>- J'ai bien peur d'avoir encore du chemin à parcourir<p>

Aphrodite apparut à ce moment les appelant, ils sourirent tous les deux

- Juste une dernière chose, Shiryu, n'oublies pas que tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait pour toi, lui dit son maître avant de rattraper Aphrodite qui ne tenait plus vraiment debout.

Les derniers invités étaient partis, Mu, au milieu du temple contemplait l'étendue des dégâts, il lui faudrait au moins une journée pour remettre tout en état, il soupira fatigué d'avance à l'idée de la journée du lendemain. Il commença à ramener les cadavres de bouteilles dans la cuisine en attendant Shiryu qui était parti raccompagner ses amis.

Il pensa à l'enveloppe que lui avait donné Dohko, une chose le tracassait : pourquoi portait-elle son nom ?

ooo000ooo

Shiryu revenait vers le temple du Bélier en réfléchissant, ce qu'il avait dit à son maître était vrai, il ne comptait pas revenir sur la décision qu'il avait prise le matin et ce qu'il avait vu n'y changeait rien surtout après ce qu'il avait entendu. Les paroles de Mu l'avaient bouleversé, par contre elles avaient amenées des questions auxquelles il devrait répondre. Mais dans l'immédiat ce n'était pas le plus important, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce soir lui donnerait une réponse beaucoup plus importante à ses yeux…Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il l'avait ressenti…cela avait été si soudain qu'il n'avait pas compris tout de suite…

Il entra dans le temple, Mu, en train de ramasser quelques bouteilles vides et se retourna à son entrée :

- Alors, ils sont bien rentrés ?  
>- Oui, et on a couché Shun, décidément, il ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool. Tu veux ranger ce soir ?<br>- Non je faisais cela en t'attendant, je ferais le reste demain  
>- On fera le reste demain, corrigea le Dragon<p>

Mu sourit et se dirigea, les bras chargés de bouteilles vers la cuisine, Shiryu en ramassa quelques-unes et le suivit. Il ferma derrière lui la porte de l'appartement.

- Tu as été gâté, lui dit Mu en regardant sur la table du salon où s'entassaient les cadeaux de Shiryu  
>- Oui, ils ont vraiment été sympas, mais le plus beau cadeau c'est toi qui me l'as fait en organisant tout cela, dit-il en s'approchant du Bélier, celui-ci le prit par la main<br>- Ca me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau, lui dit-il en l'entraînant dans sa chambre  
>- Encore un cadeau, je suis comblé !<p>

Mu sortit d'un tiroir une liasse de papier qu'il tendit au Dragon sans répondre à son interrogation muette, Shiryu se plongea, intrigué, dans la lecture des documents sous yeux. Quand il les releva ses yeux pétillaient :

- C'est pas possible, comment t'as fait ? J'avais déjà essayé, mais je n'avais pas les diplômes pour entrer dans cette formation, ils ont toujours refusé, c'est impossible…

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait, mais c'était bien ça : une inscription à son nom en bonnet du forme pour une formation de droit, ce qui lui manquait pour finaliser les ouvertures d'orphelinat pour la fondation.

- Comment ? répéta-t-il incrédule  
>- Beaucoup de relation, l'appui de Shion et la fondation et il te faudra suivre une remise à niveau, ou sinon elle est à toi, si tu le souhaites toujours, seul problème peut-être pour toi, elle est ici à Athènes et non au Japon.<br>- Ca ce n'est vraiment pas un problème si je peux rester ici, dit-il en se jetant au cou de Mu qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse sur son lit, entraînant Shiryu dans sa chute.  
>- Eh, attention aux papiers, il faut les rendre, lui dit le Bélier en roulant sur le lit<p>

Shiryu déposa les précieux documents sur une commode et revint vers le Bélier pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui et leur baiser devint vite passionné, leurs langues se livrant à un jeu subtil qui n'avait plus aucun secret pour eux, il rompit ce jeu et plongea dans le cou offert de son compagnon qui gémit de plaisir. Shiryu sentit cette douce chaleur l'envahir et envoyer des ondes directement dans son ventre, il sourit en continuant sa torture, la chaleur monta d'un cran quand il sentit les mains de Mu se perdre dans son dos, remontant le long de celui-ci dans une caresse qui le faisait frémir.

Mais le Bélier sentit le danger pour lui et d'un coup de rein échangea leur position pour arrêter le Dragon, tentant de reprendre le contrôle avant le pire, une alarme s'était allumée dans sa tête : ils n'avaient jamais été si loin et il ne voulait prendre le risque de tout gâcher maintenant.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle et encore plus difficilement le contrôle de ses hormones, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Dragon pour s'asseoir sur le lit :

- Non, Shiryu, on n'est pas obligé…

Celui-ci s'était assis en face du Bélier, comprenant sa réaction, mais il sentait au creux de son ventre le désir, ce désir qui lui faisait défaut depuis si longtemps, et lui sourit

- Mu, il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dites, une chose qu'il m'est arrivé et je te raconterais, j'avais déjà pris cette décision ce matin, mais pour faire court et pour ce qui nous intéresse maintenant, cela avait bloquée psychiquement toutes mes inhibitions.  
>- Tu veux dire que…<br>- Oui, je ne ressentais ni n'éprouvait plus aucun désir sexuel, mais toi, tu as réussis à franchir tous les barrages de mon cerveau, ça a commencé par des sensations, si tu veux je te raconterais en détail, pour aboutir à ce soir.

Il poussa doucement Mu afin qu'il s'allonge de nouveau et s'allongea sur lui, le Bélier put alors sentir son désir contre sa cuisse, il se déplaça légèrement amenant sa virilité contre celle de son partenaire qui n'étant pas encore complètement sous le contrôle de son propriétaire s'enflamma à nouveau et les fit gémir tous les deux.  
>Shiryu planta son regard dans celui de Mu :<p>

- Ce soir, mon amour, j'ai envie de toi, alors s'il te plait fais-moi l'amour, apprends-moi ou réapprends- moi ce que je ne sais plus faire, je suis mort de trouille mais j'ai envie de toi.  
>- Shiryu…, le Bélier les fit à nouveau changer de position et, les yeux pleins de larmes, embrassa le Dragon dans un doux baiser :<br>- Je t'aime tellement, Shiryu, n'ai pas peur et fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?  
>- J'ai une totale confiance en toi, Mu.<p>

Alors, il prit les lèvres de son futur amant et avec passion et douceur l'entraîna vers un baiser de plus en plus ardent, quand ils gémirent tous les deux, il descendit dans son cou, jouant de sa langue, ou de ses lèvres lui arrachant gémissements de plaisir, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille pendant que sa main déboutonnait la chemise du Dragon.

Il s'était placé sur lui, mettant en contact leurs sexes gonflés de désir encore emprisonnés par leur pantalon respectif, il ondulait son bassin déclanchant des ondes qui les parcouraient dans tous le corps.

Il vint enfin à bout de la chemise du Dragon et la lui ôta, ses mains se mirent à parcourir le torse offert, découvrant au toucher ce qui l'avait si souvent admiré. Il se releva un peu pour regarder son amant, Shiryu avait les yeux mi-clos, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses joues rosies par le plaisir, ses longs cheveux bruns étalés autour de lui, la tête légèrement rejeté en arrière dans une attitude très sensuelle. le cœur de Mu se gonfla d'amour et le désir se fit plus profond, un frisson violent le parcourut qui fit ouvrir les yeux au Dragon. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, emplis d'une soif de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient lire mutuellement dans leurs yeux.

Shiryu se redressa et, sans quitter Mu du regard lui ôta sa chemise, ses mains s'aventurèrent sur sa poitrine provocants gémissements et frissons incontrôlés chez le Bélier. Celui-ci attrapa le Dragon mettant en contact leurs peaux nues et s'empara de ses lèvres, le reposant sur le lit. Des lèvres il passa au cou puis au torse, il le découvrit mélangeant savamment les baisers, morsures ou coups de langues suivant son envie, il se gava de son odeur, goûtant chaque centimètres carrés de peau, torturant avec délices. Quand il prit entre ses dents une perle de plaisir, Shiryu se cambra violement au plus grand plaisir de son tortionnaire attentif à ses réactions.

Le Dragon perdait pied, plus habitué à ce trop plein de sensations, il ne contrôlait plus rien, se laissant guider uniquement par Mu et ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Il se perdait dans un monde de plaisir qu'il avait cherché pendant si longtemps, qu'il croyait ne plus jamais être capable de ressentir. Il sentit les mains du Bélier descendre jusqu'à son ventre et réalisa qu'il avait encore leurs pantalons, Mu était en train de prendre le problème en main et il se souleva pour l'y aider.

Le Bélier sentait que Shiryu ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme, sûrement du à ce qui lui avait avoué juste avant, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus, il descendit jusqu'au sexe gonflé de désir, il passa sa langue dessus doucement. Le Dragon bondit de nouveau et c'est fois c'est un cri rauque qui s'échappa de sa gorge, ses mains s'accrochèrent avec force sur ses épaules, il le prit en bouche complètement, le sentant proche, jouant avec sa langue, lui imprimant un mouvement de va et vient auquel le Dragon ne résista pas longtemps. Il se lâcha en criant le prénom de son amant, celui-ci avala se semence et remonta prendre ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Shiryu retrouvant dans la bouche de son amant, le goût de sa semence.

Le Dragon reprenait peu à peu pied dans la réalité, il sentit la virilité de son amant contre sa cuisse et culpabilisa, cela avait été si soudain qu'il n'avait rien pu contrôler :

- Je suis désolé, Mu, je…  
>- Ne le sois pas, le coupa son compagnon qui se recula pour l'observer<br>- Mais…  
>- Tu me fais toujours confiance ?<br>- Bien sur !  
>- Alors, laisse-toi envahir par ce que tu ressens, uniquement ce que tu ressens.<p>

Mu, à peine sa phrase finit posait de nouveau sa bouche dans le cou du Dragon, il reprit ses caresses, plus doucement, plus soutenue, il sentait Shiryu tendu, affolé, il continua à lui parler, le rassurant. Il sonda son cosmos et y découvrit sans vraiment de surprise de la peur, il se demanda encore une fois ce qui avait pu arriver au Dragon, mais ne s'arrêta pas à une éventuelle réponse.

Il déploya son propre cosmos, doux et bienveillant pour envelopper le sien, il le sentit se tendre un peu plus quand leur deux cosmos entrèrent en contact.

Une terreur incontrôlée avait envahie Shiryu dés que Mu avait posé ses lèvres dans son cou, mais au milieu de cette peur il ressentie de nouveau une vague de désir directement dans son ventre. Perdu, il ne savait plus s'il devait se laissait aller ou arrêter le Bélier .Il sentit son cosmos venir le frôler et machinalement bloqua le sien, empêchant toute intrusion, il entendait la voix rassurante de Mu et se focalisa sur elle, une caresse un peu plus poussée le fit gémir, il sentit de nouveau cette onde si agréable envahir peu à peu ses sens, il put cette fois, prendre le temps de savourer cette sensation exquise que Mu faisait naître en lui.

Celui-ci était en train de le torturer délicieusement, prenant le temps de jouer avec son sexe de nouveau dressé, sa langue l'effleurant à peine ou se régalant avidement de haut en bas. Puis une main vint reprendre la délicieuse torture alors que la langue s'aventurait plus loin, la peur reprit le dessus quelques instants alors qu'elle atteignait l'entrée de son intimité, vite balayé par une onde fulgurante qui le fit bondir alors que Mu accentuait sa caresse sur son sexe.

Celui-ci avait sentit son cosmos se fermer, il ne désarma pour autant, il savait que quoi que Shiryu vécu, ce moment serait décisif pour lui, il devait exorciser ce qui le rongeait. Ses propres sens s'étaient embrasés, mais il contrôlait encore la situation et il s'appliqua à rester attentif aux émotions de son amant tout en progressant doucement. Il le prépara longuement jouant subtilement entre les différentes caresses, il le pénétra d'un doigt, il le sentit se figer à cette intrusion, mais il reporta alors sa langue le long de son sexe déclanchant un cri rauque alors qu'il commençait une douce caresse à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Il remonta lentement et prit à nouveau ses lèvres, avant de redescendre tracer des sillons brûlants sur son torse. Mu sentait son propre corps s'enflammer, ses caresses se faisaient plus insistantes, ses mouvements moins maîtrisés. La respiration de Shiryu devenait de plus en plus rapide et quand il introduisit une deuxième puis un troisième doigt, ce fut lui qui vint à leurs rencontres, se cambrant, en réclamant plus.

Le Dragon avait de nouveau perdu pied, mais la peur le taraudait toujours, l'empêchant de savourer pleinement ces exquises sensations, une onde plus forte que les autres le fit bondir quand il sentit son amant martyriser ses perles de chair, il se redressa et partit à la recherche de sa bouche, déposant au passage des baisers brûlants sur chaque parcelle de chair qu'il pouvait trouver.

Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et prit possession de la bouche offerte avec un gémissement de plaisir, ils s'enlacèrent, leurs deux corps brûlants de désirs, les prunelles violettes accrochèrent le regard émeraude, alors que Mu retirait ses doigts sous un grognement de frustration, il le pénétra doucement, ne lâchant pas son regard, transmettant au travers de celui-ci son amour, sa passion et son violent désir, il lisait dans celui de Shiryu la même chose avec en plus cette peur incontrôlée.

Le Dragon se figea sous l'intrusion, la douleur et la peur revinrent avec plus de force, il paniqua un instant, mais une nouvelle vague de plaisir l'envahit alors que la main de son amant intensifiait un mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe. Et ses yeux qui lui disaient tout ce qu'il avait tant recherché, il se cambra et faisant pénétrer le Bélier un peu plus profond en lui, allant à sa rencontre, la douleur et la peur s'évanouirent alors que son amant entamait des mouvements lents qui le mettait en véritable transe. Il s'accrocha avec force à son amant lui plantant ses ongles dans le dos, un cri de plaisir franchit ses lèvres et des étoiles lui emplirent les yeux alors que son amant venait de toucher une zone précise en lui.

Mu laissa ses sens prendre le dessus quand il vit la peur quitter le regard du Dragon, il glissa avec délice vers le plaisir, sa respiration se fit plus saccadée alors que ses mouvements s'intensifiaient, sa mains suivant ses coups de reins de plus en plus puissants. Ils atteignirent ensemble, dans un même cri l'orgasme. Shiryu se lâchant un instant avant que Mu ne se répande en lui. Le Bélier retomba épuisé dans les bras du Dragon qui le reçut contre lui. Il leur fallut un bon moment avant de revenir à la réalité, Mu glissa alors hors du corps de Shiryu et l'enlaça, avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous les deux épuisés il l'entendit lui murmurer :

- Merci, merci de m'avoir délivré

Il sourit en le serrant un peu plus fort entre ses bras.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Temple du Bélier**

Le soleil, filtrant à travers les volets clos, réveilla Mu qui entrouvrit les yeux, gêné par la lumière brutale. Il jeta une coup d'œil à côté de lui et aperçut Shiryu, assis de profil au bord du lit, un bout de drap négligemment jeté sur son bassin, apparemment plongé dans la lecture d'un papier entre ses mains. Les rayons du soleil semblaient joué dans sa longue chevelure brune, lui donnant ces reflets bleutés qu'ils trouvaient si beau, et semblaient souligner chaque muscle de son corps parfait. Cette vision, incroyablement sexy réveilla tout à fait le Bélier et le fit frissonner, le Dragon tourna la tête vers lui et sourit :

- Bonjour toi, dit-il d'une voix douce  
>- Bonjour, mon amour…<p>

Mu se glissa jusqu'à lui et l'attrapa par la taille pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre, Shiryu frissonna à ce doux contact, il posa avec précautions les papiers qu'il tenait et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, le Bélier entreprit alors de couvrir son torse de baisers remontant doucement vers le visage du Dragon, pour enfin atteindre ses lèvres, mais il se figèrent tous deux en sentant plusieurs cosmos pénétrer dans le temple du Bélier.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir se lever, gémit Mu contrarié…  
>- On aura tous le temps plus tard, lui répondit Shiryu en l'embrassant avant de se lever et de filer à la salle de bain.<p>

Après une douche rapide il rejoignit Seiya, Shun et Ikki dont il avait reconnu les cosmos et leur prépara un café :

-Vous êtes bien matinaux, leur dit-il  
>- Oui, désolé mais on doit prendre l'avion avec Saori dans deux heures, lui répondit Shun<br>- Mais on ne voulait pas partir sans te dire au revoir, précisa Seiya.

Mu les rejoignit peu après et ils discutèrent tous un peu devant une bonne tasse de café qui n'était pas de trop pour tenir Seiya éveillé. Shiryu remercia encore une fois ses amis, promit à Pégase de le contacter rapidement pour lui faire part de ce qu'il contait faire dans l'avenir et Shun se désola de leur laisser tout le travail de rangement, mais Mu le rassura lui assurant que ce n'était pas grave.

Saori arriva sur ces entrefaites, accompagnée de Dohko qui devait les raccompagner à l'aéroport. Ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer.  
>Mu regarda alors son temple avec désespoir, les bras de Shiryu vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors qu'il lui murmurait :<p>

- T'inquiètes pas, on va s'en sortir, et puis si tu veux je vais chercher Hyoga, quitte à le sortir des bras de Milo.  
>Le Bélier sourit en imaginant la scène :<br>- Il serait capable de t'envoyer sa plus puissante attaque pour de ne pas se séparer de son blond.  
>- Tu crois ?<br>- En tout cas, moi c'est ce que je ferais si quelqu'un osait venir te chercher dans mon lit.

Shiryu sourit à son tour et ils s'attaquèrent ensemble courageusement au rangement et à la vaisselle. Hyoga fit son apparition une heure plus tard accompagné d'un Milo encore à moitié endormi pour les aider. Ils firent une pause pour manger, Dohko revint de l'aéroport et Shaka arriva presque simultanément, d'autres ses joignirent à eux peu après.  
>Le premier temple fut rapidement remis en état et Mu et Shiryu remercièrent chaleureusement leurs amis avant que chacun ne regagne sa propre demeure, heureusement que Shion avait ordonné une journée de repos à tous !<p>

ooo0000ooo

**Palais, bureau du grand Pope**

Dohko avait rejoint le palais du grand Pope et trouva Shion travaillant dans son bureau :

- Je croyais que tu avais ordonné une journée de repos !  
>- Pour vous, oui, mais moi j'ai du boulot, lui répondit-il en levant les yeux des papiers qu'ils lisaient.<br>- Tu exagères, tu pourrais aussi te reposer un peu  
>Shion sourit en regardant son amant qui se laissait tomber, boudeur, sur le fauteuil en face de lui et reprit :<br>- Toi aussi tu t'es attardé chez Mu, non ?  
>- Tu me surveilles ? demanda malicieusement la Balance<br>- Non, mais je te trouvais un peu long, alors…  
>- Alors, tu me surveilles…, il redevint sérieux en disant, je voulais savoir comment allait Shiryu, je suis rester un petit peu avec eux pour les aider.<br>- Et ton impression ?  
>- Il va mieux, c'est sur, tu avais raison Mu a réussi là où nous avions échoué.<br>- Normal, il l'aime, dit Shion en se levant et faisant le tour du bureau, il se plaça devant Dohko et s'assit à califourchon sur lui avant de poursuivre :  
>- Tu sais bien que l'amour fait des miracles…<br>- Montres-moi pour voir, lui répondit la Balance en capturant ses lèvres.

Le grand Pope gémit, se laissant aller dans les bras puissants, cet homme le rendait fou…

ooo0000ooo

**Temple du Bélier **

Shiryu et Mu s'étaient installé sur le canapé au salon en prenant un thé et un repos bien mérité. Le Dragon vint doucement se blottir dans les bras de son amant :

- On s'en est bien sortis, finalement, lui-il  
>- Oui, je m'y attendais un peu.<br>- Ca se passe toujours comme ça ?  
>- Oui, en général quand l'un de nous fait une fête, les autres viennent le lendemain pour aider.<p>

Un silence s'installa, la main de Mu caressait la chevelure de Shiryu qui reprit la parole :

- Comment as-tu fait ?  
>- Comment j'ai quoi ?<br>- Pour te procurer la lettre, elle ne devait t'être remise que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Mu tiqua à la question, mais répondit calmement :

- Athéna, dit-il simplement avant d'ajouter, pourquoi moi ?  
>- C'est une longue histoire…<br>- Mais encore ?

- Shiryu ?  
>- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer<br>- C'est mieux de commencer par le début non ?  
>- Très drôle.<p>

Le Dragon se redressa et s'écarta de Mu et commença :

- il y a un moins d'un an, je me suis aperçu, un peu avant notre rupture avec Shunrei, que j'étais plus attiré par les hommes que par les femmes, c'est là que je l'ai rencontré…  
>- Un homme ?<br>- Oui, Nicolas, je l'ai rencontré alors que je cherchais des soutiens financiers pour l'ouverture d'un orphelinat, dans une soirée caritative…Il était gentil et j'étais déjà fragile à cause de ce qui se passait entre Shunrei et moi. On comprenait peu à peu que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre comme nous l'avions cru depuis si longtemps, pour elle c'était déjà une évidence, mais moi j'avais du mal à accepter cette situation…peut-être la suite logique de toutes ces guerres, je ne sais pas…J'avais l'impression que ma vie était inutile et vide de sens, je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire…et ces cauchemars ne me lâchaient pas, toutes les nuit ils revenaient…alors je supportais mal cette rupture…je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais…j'étais perdu….  
>- Nous avons tous eu du mal à reprendre une vie normale, tu sais<br>- Oui, après avoir passé un peu de temps ici, je me rends compte mieux compte de certaines choses.  
>- C'est peut-être simplement que tu sais de nouveau écouter les autres.<p>

Shiryu leur resservit une tasse de thé, et sourit tristement à Mu :

- Tu as raison, tu m'as ré ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup choses…des choses essentielles que j'avais oubliées.

Le Bélier se penchât vers le Dragon et releva doucement les longues mèches qui cachaient son visage qui s'était tourné vers le sol.

- Non je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, tu as souffert et tu t'es refermé sur toi-même, il est plus difficile de lutter contre soi que d'avoir un véritable adversaire.  
>- Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait souffrir les autres plus que moi-même, et ce que je vais t'apprendre risque de te faire encore souffrir encore davantage…<p>

La main de Mu caressa doucement la joue de Shiryu :

- Je souffrirais bien davantage de te voir malheureux, tu sais. Que t'as-t-il fait ce Nicolas pour que tu en souffres autant ?

Le Dragon se redressa avant de poursuivre son récit se replongeant amèrement dans son passé, il n'osait plus regarder le Bélier et fixa son regard sur le mur d'en face :

- Au début rien, au contraire, il a tout fait pour me faire plaisir, peut-être trop mais j'étais tellement mal que je n'y ai pas fait attention, ou plutôt j'ai refusé d'y faire attention. Entre temps Shunrei et moi avions décidés de rompre, il m'emmenait dans des endroits à la mode, au restaurant enfin tout ce qui me distrayait, je le croyais sincère et quand j'ai compris le danger, il occupait un rôle trop important dans ma vie pour que je réalise vraiment…les seuls amis que je voyais en dehors de lui étaient Shun et Seiya, tous les deux étant hétéro je n'osais pas leurs confier mes doutes sur son comportement que je trouvais de plus en plus étrange…tu comprends pour moi c'était mon premier amant, alors je n'ai pas vraiment compris au début…mais il devenait de plus en plus dur avec moi, il me faisait faire, lors de nos rapports des choses horribles, la voix de Shiryu n'était plus qu'un murmure mais il continua, et j'ai découvert par la suite que pour arriver à ses fins, il me droguait, je mentirais si je prétendais ne pas m'en être un peu douter…mais je n'ai rien fait non plus pour y échapper…il me donnait surtout l'impression de vivre alors que je trouvais ma vie tellement vide de sens…alors je l'ai laissais faire, me convainquant bien inutilement que au moins comme ça je vivais…je me souvenais à peine de ce qu'il me faisait subir, mais les marques de coups et de tortures sur mon corps me prouvaient que je le vivais bien…

Le coeur de Mu se serra douloureusement, alors c'était ça, Shiryu était tombé sur un mec violent sans s'en apercevoir, malgré lui il eut une bouffée de haine en songeant à celui qui l'avait entraîné sur ce chemin. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrit un être comme lui ?  
>Il attrapa Shiryu et le serra contre lui, le Dragon enfouit sa tête sur son épaule et pleura un moment en s'accrochant à lui avant de s'écarter à nouveau pour continuer :<p>

- C'est Shunrei, un jour où j'étais un peu plus mal point qui m'a fait comprendre que ce que je vivais n'étais pas normal, que l'amour ne pouvait pas conduire à cela…elle était la seule à qui j'avais parlé de lui et devant ce qui m'arrivait, elle était révoltée. Je refusais de la croire, mais elle était mon amie et ces paroles firent doucement leur chemin dans mon esprit. Seiya me proposa à ce moment un voyage d'étude que j'acceptais presque avec soulagement, partir loin quelques semaines me permettrait d'y voir plus clair.

Il s'arrêta et regarda tristement Mu, qui posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Ils s'étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre.

- Shiryu, on peut reprendre plus tard si c'est trop douloureux

Mais le Dragon secoua la tête, il n'y avait aucun dégoût, ni aucune accusation dans les yeux si purs du Bélier, il y lisait juste tout l'amour que celui-ci éprouvait pour lui.

- Non, je veux tout te dire maintenant…au bout de quelques jours loin du Japon, j'ai ressenti des sensations bizarres, j'ai finit par aller voir un médecin qui m'a appris que j'étais en manque…la drogue qu'il me faisait avalé…même si ma condition physique m'avait permis d'encaisser beaucoup, mon organisme lui réagissait à ce manque, j'ai eu de la chance à ce moment, je suis tomber sur un médecin qui ne m'a pas jugé, il m'a hospitalisé pour me soigner et m'a fait beaucoup parlé, je lui dois beaucoup….comme j'étais seul dans un pays étranger et que je ne voulais surtout pas faire venir quelqu'un de mon entourage. Il arrangé les choses, prévenant la fondation que je devais rester quelques semaines sur un prétexte dont je ne me souviens plus. Et il m'a prit sous son aile, j'ai passé plus de temps chez lui avec sa femme et ses cinq enfants qu'à l'hôpital, je suis d'ailleurs resté en contact avec eux, il m'a sortit de l'enfer de la drogue où je m'étais laissé plongé.

Le Dragon fit une pause :

- C'était il y a environ 6 mois….mais même si j'étais sorti de la drogue j'étais encore loin du bout du tunnel, il me l'a bien fait comprendre, un profond dégoût de moi-même s'était installé en moi et je rejetais inconsciemment tout désir sexuel…j'avais peur de succomber à nouveau…il m'a fait faire des tests, physiquement je n'avais aucun problème…mais physiologiquement là c'était tout autre chose…d'après lui tout rentrerais dans l'ordre naturellement…il fallait juste du temps et réapprendre à faire confiance…je devais rentrer, Seiya menaçait de débarquer à tout instant…la veille de mon départ nous avons eu une longue discussion où il m'a fait comprendre que si je n'acceptais pas ce qui m'étais arrivé, je ne guérirais pas totalement…bien sur je pouvais vivre comme cela…physiquement tout allait bien et à terme je pourrais…enfin tu comprends…mais faire l'acte ne me ferait qu'assouvir un besoin physique naturel…c'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué, cela ne suffirait pas à me guérir…mais comment faire confiance à nouveau ? Je m'en sentais incapable, il m'a alors conseillé d'en parler à un ami en qui j'avais toute confiance.

Shiryu regarda Mu avant de reprendre :

- Revenu au Japon, je n'ai bien sur pas cherché à revoir Nicolas et lui n'a d'ailleurs jamais cherché à me re-contacter. Je suis parti me ressourcer aux cinq pics, c'est là que j'ai écrit la lettre qui t'est adressée. J'étais incapable d'en parlé à qui que ce soit et j'ai cherché mentalement qui pouvait m'aidé et je ne sais pas pourquoi, ou du moins je ne l'ai compris qu'ici, ton image m'est apparue. Ta voix quand tu m'avais soigné à Jamir, alors c'est à toi que j'ai adressée cette lettre, une sorte de confession au cas où je n'arriverais vraiment pas à m'en sortir. Je l'ai confiée à un notaire privé spécifiant qu'elle ne devait t'être donnée que dans le cas où il m'arriverait certaines choses…la suite tu la connais à peu prés, j'ai essayé de reprendre ma vie en main, m'enivrant de travail mais sans jamais vraiment y parvenir jusqu'à ce malaise que j'ai fait ici et tout ce qui en a découlé…

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, Shiryu baissa la tête, de nouveau son passé le rattrapait et un flot de honte l'envahissait, mais Mu ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser d'avantage, il s'approcha et tira le Dragon vers lui, releva son visage pour y déposer un doux baiser avant de lui sourire et de reprendre :

- Ta lettre, même si je ne l'ai pas eue en main à l'époque, est arrivée jusqu'à moi. Pas de la façon que tu le pensais, mais c'est environ à cette époque que j'ai ressentis ta détresse pour la première fois.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre :

- Sans le savoir tu venais de m'appeler au secours et depuis ce temps, je fais tout ce que je peux pour répondre à cet appel et je suis si heureux d'y être enfin parvenu. Je t'aime Shiryu, bien plus que je peux l'exprimer par de simples mots et je te promet que plus jamais, je ne ferais quelque chose te concernant sans ton avis, je suis désolée si je t'ai choqué, mais mon seul but était de te voir heureux et je vais te rendre cette lettre.

Le Dragon se déplaça et passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Mu, celui-ci referma les siennes autour de lui le bloquant contre son corps, il le sentit se blottir dans ses bras avant de répondre :

-C'est inutile, tu peux la lire si tu veux, après tout elle est pour toi, tu as su brisé toutes les barrières qui me retenait prisonnier de mon passé, grâce à toi j'ai réappris à éprouver des chose simples que je pensais ne plus jamais ressentir. C'est venu tout doucement, au début je ne comprenais pas, la première nuit que j'ai passé ici où tu es venu me rassurer après mon cauchemar, tu te souviens ?

Shiryu s'était légèrement écarté pour voir le visage du Bélier, sa main s'était perdue dans les cheveux mauves, celui-ci promenait les siennes sur le dos du Dragon

- Bien sur  
>- Cette nuit-là, c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans les bras de quelqu'un depuis, et je n'ai pas eu peur, je me sentais en sécurité dans tes bras. Et puis les sensations sont revenues petit à petit, la jalousie au restaurant avec cette fille qui te dévorait des yeux, cet instant dans les vestiaires des thermes, le baiser sur la plage…et ainsi de suite jusqu'à hier soir où j'ai sentit pour la première fois un réel désir sexuel m'envahir. C'est toi qui m'a guéri, qui m'a délivré, mais je t'aimais déjà bien avant cela même si je l'ignorais et aujourd'hui tout ce que je souhaites c'est pouvoir te prouver cet amour.<p>

Mu ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas besoin, les mots étaient devenus inutiles entre eux, il prit possession de la bouche du Dragon dans un langoureux baiser qui exprimait beaucoup mieux ce qu'il ressentait.  
>Ils s'étaient enlacés plus étroitement et la chaleur se répandit dans leurs corps, leur procurant un frisson délicieux. Mais Shiryu avait encore une question, il se décolla de Mu pour le regarder :<p>

- J'ai encore une question à te poser pour clore ce chapitre, dit-il doucement  
>- Oui ?<br>- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec mon maître hier soir comme tu t'en doutes, je comprends maintenant les six mois, mais autre chose m'a intrigué…

Mu attendait la suite se doutant un peu de la question qui allait suivre :

- Tu lui as dit que tu avait déjà vécu une situation semblable, de quoi parlais-tu ? demanda-t-il anxieusement

Le Bélier sourit pour le rassurer avant de répondre :

- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas découvert récemment que j'étais amoureux de toi, en fait tu as pris mon cœur la première fois que tu es venu à Jamir…oh bien sur, je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais je l'ai su à l'instant où je t'ai vu repartir rejoindre les autres chevaliers et depuis je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, en secret bien sur.

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé ?  
>- Seul mon ami Shaka savait, à cette époque, depuis je me doute que d'autres l'ont deviné.<p>

Shiryu semblait songeur face à cette déclaration, mais Mu reprenait :

- Quand j'ai parlé de situation déjà vécue, je pensais à l'époque où je te savais heureux avec Shunrei.  
>- Je ne savais pas…<br>- C'était le but, Shiryu, ton bonheur est plus important que le mien.  
>- Plus maintenant.<p>

Et pour donner du poids à ses paroles, le Dragon l'embrassa avec ferveur. Le Dragon sentit les lèvres s'ouvrir sous les siennes et sa langue partit à la rencontre de sa jumelle avec un gémissement étouffé. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et entreprit alors des caresses et finit par l'entraîner dans un ballet sensuel qui les laissa sans souffle.

Shiryu plongea immédiatement dans le cou devant lui, déposant des baisers brûlants qui faisaient gémir son amant, celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière, donnant plus de champs au Dragon. Son geste souda un peu plus leur bassin ce qui déclancha une nouvelle onde, intensifiant encore leur désir, leur arrachant un gémissement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent emplis de cette même fièvre, de ce même désir, plus aucune trace de doute ou de peur ne venait troubler le regard émeraude de Shiryu.

Mu sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir, tellement violente qu'elle lui coupât un instant le souffle, il sentit les mains du Dragon passer sous son tee-shirt et commencer à le caresser, le faisant frémir. Il se laissa aller à la caresse, savourant pleinement ces longs doigts s'arrêtant et re-dessinant chaque muscle de son dos, avant de d'aider son amant à lui ôter son tee-shirt, qui se débarrassa également du sien. Le contact de leurs peaux nues les électrisa alors que Mu capturait les lèvres du Dragon pour un baiser enflammé.

Mais Shiryu rompit le baiser pour redescendre dans le cou et passer ensuite à la découverte du torse de son amant, et il ne privât pas, utilisant à loisirs ses lèvres, sa langue ou ses dents, il parcouru chaque centimètre carré de peau, il captura entre ses lèvres un tétons faisant bondir Mu, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Le Bélier renversa à son tour le Dragon pour le torturer divinement. Ils jouèrent un bon moment à se découvrir mutuellement, chacun se préoccupant avant tout du plaisir de l'autre.

Toujours étroitement enlacés, leurs bassins ondulaient en rythmes irréguliers, déclanchant de formidables spasmes qui les laissaient sans souffle. Mais ils leur fallaient plus, Shiryu se dégagea souplement, sous un grognement de frustration qui le fit sourire, il déshabilla Mu avec lenteur, prenant soin d'effleuré son sexe obtenant par ces gestes des sursauts de son amant. Il se débarrassa du peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait admirant le corps parfait sous ses yeux. Mu s'était allongé pour lui faciliter la tâche et avait les yeux mis clos, ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille du Dragon à genoux le basculant sur lui. Le brusque contact de leur virilités leur coupa le souffle, déclanchant un cri rauque de part et d'autre. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent alors que leurs bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre déclanchant des vagues qui les électrisaient de plus en plus.

La chaleur augmenta encore un peu dans leurs corps déjà brûlants, quand ils rompirent le baiser, haletant tout les deux. Shiryu plongea de nouveau vers le torse de Mu, reprenant une douce torture de baisers, léchant avidement ou mordillant suivant les réactions de son amant, qui perdait peu à peu contact avec la réalité, descendant doucement vers l'objet de ses désirs.

Il y parvint enfin et quand il passa sa langue le long du sexe dressé du Bélier, celui-ci bondit et cria de plaisir.

Mu nageait dans un monde de volupté, de sensations plus exquises les unes que les autres, sa respiration devint saccadée et ses gémissements se transformaient en véritable cri sous l'extase de ce qu'il vivait. Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans la chevelure du Dragon qui le torturait jouant habilement entre les coups de langues, les caresses. Quand il sentit l'écrin doux et humide le prendre dans son entier, il poussa un cri rauque et sut qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à ce traitement divin :

- Shiryu…prends-moi…je tiendrais pas

Le Dragon resta un instant interdit devant la demande, releva la tête vers son amant, ne sachant quoi faire, mais Mu ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, sentant son hésitation, il attrapa une des ses mains et la porta à sa bouche léchant ses doigts et plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Mu, je n'ai jamais…  
>- Je veux te sentir en moi, Shiryu…<p>

Celui-ci, éperdu de reconnaissance, le remercia du regard et récupéra ses doigts pour préparer le Bélier à sa venue, un peu hésitant au départ, il trouva vite les gestes et quand il introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Mu, celui-ci vint à sa rencontre, il avait repris également ses caresses sur le sexe de son amant afin de minimiser au maximum la douleur. Un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt vinrent rejoindre le premier sous les cris rauques de Mu :

- Shiryu…maintenant viens…

Le Dragon obéit, retira ses doigts et pénétra doucement dans le corps de son amant qui eut le souffle coupé sous l'intrusion. Shiryu eut la même réaction et s'immobilisa laissant le temps à Mu de s'habituer à sa présence et essayant de ne pas se laisser complètement submerger par les nouvelles sensations qu'il avait. Sensations encore inconnues pour lui qui menaçaient de le lui faire perdre complètement la tête.

Mu le regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres, le Dragon avait les yeux clos, se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans une attitude terriblement sexy qui le rendait aussi beau qu'un Dieu.

Shiryu sembla redescendre sur terre quand il sentit bouger Mu sous lui, leurs regards se croisèrent et c'est sous le sourire rassurant qu'il entama de légers mouvements guidés par son amant. Il quitta la réalité, entrant dans d'enivrantes vagues qui le submergèrent bien vite, ses mouvements se firent plus rapide, sa respiration devint haletante et des cris s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Mu avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le corps du Dragon, il perdit toute connexion avec la réalité quand celui-ci toucha une zone qui lui envoya des étoiles dans les yeux.

Ils se laissèrent portés par cette osmose parfaite entre leurs esprits et leurs corps, Mu s'accrocha aux épaules de Shiryu voulant le sentir contre lui. Les vagues de plaisirs les emportaient, de plus en plus violentes, les mouvements s'intensifièrent, le Dragon imprimant au sexe du Bélier le même rythme que celui de ses reins. Mu se répandit dans la main du Dragon en hurlant alors que celui-ci faisait de même, dans un dernier coup de rein, dans son corps, leurs cris se rejoignirent dans la même jouissance les propulsant bien au-delà du septième ciel.

Ils retombèrent épuisés, sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et unis par le même amour, encore secoués par les vagues qui les traversaient.

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Shiryu reprenant peu à peu pied, ne se retire du corps de son amant. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant et se câlinant.

Leurs constellations respectives brillèrent de mille feux cette nuit là, à l'image de leurs yeux qui brûlaient du même amour.

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que cette fic vous a plue, je voulais montrer un aspect plus fragile de nos chevaliers préférés, j'espère avoir réussie.


End file.
